Quand ça merde
by izumi07
Summary: Harry va mal et les seuls à s'en rendre compte sont Séverus Rogue et Drago Malfoy ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer? Surtout qu'Harry déprime de plus en plus. Mais Séverus et Drago sont là et se refusent à le laisser. Ainsi que Remus Lupin et Lucius Malfoy


**Titre:** Quand ça merde…

**Résumé:** Quand Harry va mal et quand les seuls à s'en rendre compte sont nul autre que Séverus Rogue et Drago Malfoy. Comment cela va-t-il se passer? Surtout qu'Harry déprime de plus en plus se qui rend fou Drago. Mais Séverus et Drago sont là et se refusent à le laisser. Tout comme Remus Lupin et Lucius Malfoy. Mais que va donc se passer avec le Lord, bras droit de Voldemort?

**Couple:** HP/DM LM/RL donc relation homosexuel si ça dérange désolé, mais passer simplement votre chemin.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ainsi que le fabuleux univers duquel je m'inspire ne m'appartient pas. je n'en retire aucun profit ^^

J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a un moment maintenant, et plus je la relis e plus je lui trouve des petits défauts mais je l'aime bien comme ça quand même alors j'ai pas envire de la modifier (Je sais je suis tordue... :S) en tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera. Elle va peut être paraitre un peu longue à certain pour un one shot mais j'arrive pas à la diviser en chapitre... allez assez de blabla de l'auteur ^^

**¤¤HPDM¤¤**

Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, la très célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Harry et ses amis sortaient du train tout en discutant et en se racontant leurs vacances. Ron expliquait encore une fois à Harry combien il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir avec eu au chemin de traverse pour acheter ses affaires et combien le fait d'avoir rencontré Tom Kidderle, le plus jeune et célèbre aurore. Harry lui expliqua alors encore une fois qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu venir mais que Rogue n'avait pas voulut le laissé sortir pour le tester sur certaine de ses capacités.

Ils avançaient donc tous les trois en souriant et rigolant de choses insignifiantes et essayant de ne pas penser au fait que, au loin, a travers les champs, les terres et les maisons, Lord Voldemort, toujours en vie, transformait chaque seconde de vie en survie pour chaque être qu'il aurait décidé de tuer pour une quelconque raison.

Cependant, de loin, Drago Malfoy, restait silencieux mais avait remarqué que les yeux de sa Némésis ne brillaient plus du même éclat depuis longtemps déjà.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi, son parrain le savait lui, mais se refusait de lui dire prétextant que c'était au Gryffondor de lui dire les raisons de ce changement.

Drago était rageur, parce que lui qui était amoureux du petit brun depuis l'instant où il avait croisé son regard ne pouvait rien faire puisque cet homme qu'il aimait refusait de lui parler et le voyait comme un ennemi. Ne restaient plus que ses amis, mais ils ne faisaient rien, Drago avait l'impression que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se souciaient plus de leur petit bonheur de nouveau couple que du malheur de leur prétendu meilleur ami.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Drago sentait son cœur rompre sous la douleur. Lui qui avait eu l'impression de fondre dans le regard vert émeraude, quand il l'avait croisé chez Mme Guipure alors qu'il avait onze ans.

Au début il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il pourrait être gay. Puis Harry avait refusé sa main. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Mais quelque part il comprenait le comportement d'Harry, il avait dit des choses affreuses chez la couturière, mais sa mère était là et il se devait de se comporter en bon Malfoy.

Et cela lui avait coûter cher, puisque la première personne qu'il avait alors aimé, le détestait. Et aujourd'hui, Harry allait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait d'autant plus que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, son parrain avait hurlé de rage en arrivant au manoir Malfoy quand Drago était seul.

Et quand Drago lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, son professeur avait simplement dit qu'il n'était pas humain d'être aussi cruel.

Il avait évidemment d'abord pensé à Voldemort, mais quand ses parents étaient rentrés et qui lui avait demandé où il était pour ne pas être là pour une réunion de fidèles, Séverus avait simplement répondu amèrement à sa mère que pour être espion, il avait besoin de la confiance de l'ennemi et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas tout le temps être libre. Drago avait alors comprit, Séverus n'avait pas parlé de Voldemort mais d'Harry et de ce qui le rendait si triste, d'ailleurs peut être que Voldemort n'était pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire. Les élèves rentraient donc dans leur école et les premières années avaient été répartit dans les différentes maisons.

Les cours avaient repris et la vie au sein de l'école avec elle. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient recommencé et Harry avait rendez-vous avec son professeur de potion. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours et frappa à la porte. La voix monocorde de son professeur lui avait alors dit d'entrer et une fois la porte close. Le professeur adressa un micro sourire au jeune homme avant de lui demandé si il se sentait mieux. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Mes blessures extérieurement visibles vont mieux malheureusement se sont celles de mon cœur qui me font le plus mal. Mais merci professeur, sans vous je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir encore longtemps.  
>- Vos amis ne vous croit toujours pas…? Demanda Rogue avec les sourcils froncés.<br>- Ne leurs jeter pas la pierre. Ils ne veulent pas penser aux malheurs extérieurs alors qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, la guerre approche.  
>- Le fait que vos moldus vous maltraite n'a rien à voir avec cette guerre et pourtant ils ne vous croient pas…<br>- Oui mais si moi, Harry Potter "seul espoir du monde sorcier" faiblit devant de simples moldus comment vont-ils pouvoir survivre eux… Répondit Harry en mimant les guillemets autour du surnom.  
>- Il faut que vous y croyiez, vous êtes plus fort que vous ne le pensez.<br>- Si on m'avait dit un jour que vous me remonteriez le moral…  
>- Avec des si on éviterait les cracmols, mais vous avez raison, si on m'avait dire que Dumbledore vous abandonnerait à votre sort je crois que j'aurais ri au nez de l'importun.<p>

Puis au milieu de la conversation une vague blonde déferla et Harry comprit après que les robes se soient arrêtées de voler que Malfoy père et fils était dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Je suis occupé Malfoy. Dit alors Rogue de sa voix traînante et faisant clairement comprendre que les deux hommes n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Ils se retournèrent donc en direction d'Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, Harry intervint alors.

- C'est pas grave je repasserais professeur.  
>- Restez Potter. Coupa la voix du professeur d'une voix qui n'invitait pas à la protestation.<br>- Je veux te parler Séverus.  
>- Et moi je te dis que je te parlerais plus tard.<br>- Sauter ta pute ne peut donc pas attendre ? Fit Lucius en soulevant un sourcil de manière très Malfoyenne.

Et se fut l'insulte de trop, on s'en prenait à lui depuis deux mois, mais que Lucius Malfoy, insinue que son professeur de potion entretenait une relation interdite avec lui et d'autant plus que le professeur Rogue avait été le seul à se rendre compte de ses blessures, l'avait rend fou de rage.

Il avait alors sauté au cou de l'aristocrate et avait déversé toute sa colère contenue sur lui. Il savait qu'il devait s'efforcer de maîtriser sa magie, mais il n'avait pas pu et sous lui il sentit l'homme se raidir. Et une chose étrange se passa, Harry eu l'impression de ressentir la même chose que quand on libère quelqu'un d'un imperium, mais de façon beaucoup plus violente. Comme si le sort qui aurait été jeté se battait pour garder sa place. Et Harry s'arrêta et se releva en regardant ses mains. Au sol, Lucius Malfoy toujours inconscient s'étalait et à coté de lui, une étrange pierre bleutée très attirante était éclatée en plusieurs morceaux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, Sév? Demanda Drago surpris et presque horrifié.  
>- … une pierre d'emprise… Répondit Rogue penseur.<br>- Mais Séverus, il n'en n'existe plus depuis près d'un demi siècle…  
>- On en trouvait plus, la dernière ayant été dérobée, maintenant il n'en n'existe plus.<p>

Petit à petit, Lucius Malfoy semblait reprendre conscience et Harry commençait à paniquer, il n'avait rien compris, mais il sentait qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Lucius se mit à gémir en bougeant la tête, puis il aperçut la pierre en morceau à côté de lui, à ce moment là le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Puis Lucius se retourna vers lui avec un sourire puis lui dit toujours avec ce sourire que le petit brun n'avait jamais vu sur un visage Malfoy, un sourire presque reconnaissant.

- Merci, Merci beaucoup M Potter.  
>- Mais, je… enfin… c'est pas grave… je veux dire… vous m'en voulez pas…?<br>- Potter, c'est une pierre d'emprise! S'exclama son professeur en le regardant comme si il était le dernier des crétins.

M Malfoy se releva et adressa un sourire à Séverus et répondit aux questions muettes du Survivant.

- Une pierre d'emprise permet à celui qui l'utilise de prendre le contrôle total de l'esprit de la personne qu'il souhaite ensorceler. C'est un sortilège plus puissant encore que l'imperium et dont personne ne peut se douter de l'existence.  
>- C'est pour ça que vous êtes son bras droit, lui qui se méfie de tout et de tout le monde.<br>- Effectivement… mais cela n'empêche que les actes horribles, je, les ai commis…  
>- Mais… vous n'étiez pas vraiment conscient…<br>- J'étais conscient mais incapable d'agir… mais ça ne compte pas M Potter, j'aurais dû essayer…  
>- Vous l'avez fait… intervint Drago, l'air de se replonger dans un souvenir très lointain.<br>- Comment…? Demanda surpris Lucius.  
>- Vous étiez là quand… j'étais… malade…<br>- … Je… je pensais que tu dormais…  
>- Pardon…<br>- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis content que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Puis un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les trois hommes qui tournaient le dos à la porte se retournèrent et Harry se pencha pour trouver un interstice entre ces trois hommes plus grands que lui. Il vit alors Remus Lupin. L'homme s'excusait et expliquait qu'il n'avait pas voulut espionner mais qu'il était arrivé et quand il avait entendu un bruit sourd il était entré sans réfléchir.

- Gryffondor un jour… soupira le professeur de potion.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un petit brun dont le ventre était bien rond puis se referma aussitôt mais on entendit une voix d'homme qui rappelait quelque chose aux cinq personnes dans la pièce.

- Bébé, j'ai dit court pas! Tu m'expliques ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ne court pas!  
>- Ils sont là! Enfin je veux dire on est là! C'est trop bizarre.<br>- Et si tu nous laissais entrer Harry…  
>- On ne leur dit rien de plus que le fait qu'ils soient dans le futur!<p>

La porte se rouvrit alors mais en grande cette fois ci et le petit brun au ventre bien rond dit alors.

- Ils sont dans le futur.

Les réactions dans le groupe qui venait de rentrer se firent diverses. Le grand blond qui était derrière le petit brun avait une expression exaspérée, l'homme en noir derrière lui et aux cheveux quelque peu grisonnants se massait l'arrête du nez, et derrière se petit groupe un couple d'homme se souriait un peu moqueur.

- Très drôle Harry…Euh comment l'annoncer. Vous avez fait un voyage temporel. Déclara la voix monocorde de l'homme en noir.  
>- Mais tu as vu comment tu leur dit ça on croirait qu'ils vont mourir… coupa le petit brun.<br>- Comment avons-nous pu faire un voyage temporel? Demanda Séverus.  
>- Cette fiole contient de la sève de fleur lunaire. On s'est rendu compte qu'en présence d'une magie trop intense celle-ci avait des fonctions autres que de pouvoir faire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il y en avait une fiole dans ton placard potion, celle-ci à exploser lors de la démonstration de force de Potter… Alors qu'il disait cela les deux petits bruns de la pièce se mirent à rougir intensément. Les deux en contact vous avez alors fait un voyage temporel.<br>- Et nous sommes en quelle année? Demanda Lucius.  
>- 2039. (en sachant que quand eux sont partit ils étaient en 2005) Répondit le grand blond.<br>- Alors on a 34 ans… murmura Harry pour lui même  
>- Oui! Lui répondit le lui du futur.<br>- Mais on ne va pas croiser nos nous du futur je veux dire ça pourrait être dangereux et puis on peut pas dire d'où on vient on va nous prendre pour des fous, mais en même temps les gens vont forcément nous reconnaître.  
>- Je peux répondre à une partie de tes questions pour le fait que les gens ne vous reconnaissent pas vous allez devoir porter ceci et ne jamais l'enlever sinon on vous verra sous votre véritable apparence. Seul vous pourrez vous voir comme maintenant mais aux yeux de tous les autres vous serez différents. En vous regardant dans la glace vous vous verrez comme les autres vous vois. Leurs dit l'homme en noir en leurs tendant des écrins dans lesquels il y avait un collier pour chaque.<br>Le collier était discret et n'attirait pas l'œil ce qui était pas plus mal on éviterait donc de leur poser des questions. Harry avait reçu un petit lion endormi mais qui avait ouvert les yeux quand celui-ci l'avait prit en main. Le petit lion s'était alors réveillé paresseusement et quand il croisa les yeux d'Harry les deux émeraudes du Gryffondor tombèrent sur les deux diamants du petit lion d'or. Harry était émerveillé comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, jamais la magie ne cesserait de le surprendre. Il accrocha alors fièrement le bijou à son cou et se tourna vers les autres.

Il vit alors que Remus lui portait un loup garou. L'homme lui fit alors un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Drago le regardait avec un micro sourire. L'émerveillement enfantin du jeune homme l'avait toujours fait sourire, et dans ces moments là il avait l'impression que le poids sur les épaules de cet homme qu'il aimait devenait moins lourd à porter. Lui avait reçut un chien, un très beau chien, mais un chien, il aurait préféré avoir un serpent.

- Ces colliers sont spécifiques à chacun de vous et donc non interchangeables. Ils ont prit leurs formes seuls pour pouvoir changer au mieux les caractéristiques physiques afin d'éviter qu'une quelconque personne ne vous reconnaisse. Il va falloir aussi changer vos noms…  
>- " alors quoi je suis un chien…? Se demanda Drago. Pourquoi un chien?<p>

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que la cause était sa fidélité et son côté câlin, mais ça il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer.

Harry ouvrait la bouche pour donner le nom qu'il désirait porter, l'homme en noir reprit plus vite pour ne pas entendre la réponse du brun.

- Il est donc évident que ce ne sera donc pas le nom de vos parents que tout le monde connaît.

Harry referma alors la bouche et regarda ses doigts gêné.

- J'aime bien Gabriel… Intervint alors Drago.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible. Coupa sèchement le grand blond.<br>- Et pourquoi? Se renfrogna Drago.  
>- Parce que tout le monde sait que j'adore ce prénom et que c'est le nom de mon premier fils.<br>- Vous êtes Drago ?  
>- J'ai plus d'un enfant?<p>

Se coupèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi donc cela te dérange que ce soit le futur Drago? Demanda le petit brun.

Harry se mit alors à rougir violemment et le Drago le plus jeune se demandait pourquoi cette réaction alors que le futur Harry savait qu'à ce moment là il avait craqué pour le futur Drago.

- Tu as quatre enfants, et un cinquième qui va bientôt arriver. Répondit alors le futur Drago.

Drago écarquilla alors les yeux. Il allait avoir cinq enfants? Mais avec qui? Il souhaitait plus que tout que le ventre bien rond du futur Harry soit entièrement sa faute, mais il ne pensait pas cela possible.

- Drago et Harry, vous arriverez comme de nouveaux élèves de Durmstrang, Lucius et Remus vous serez mes nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, puisque le mien me fait faux bon pour un congé paternité. Et moi, enfin ce moi là vous serez professeur de potion, ça tombe bien l'autre était nul.

Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux, il comprenait, Séverus Rogue était cet homme en noir et le "couple" d'homme était Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin. Et ce petit brun bedonnant c'était lui. Mais comment avait il fait pour autant grossir ? Il faudrait faire un régime, d'urgence même.

- Vous savez, ce que vous êtes en train de vivre nous nous en rappelons au fur et à mesure que vous, vous le vivez. Expliqua Harry du futur. Je me souviens donc de ce dont tu es en train de penser Harry et pour ton information, je suis pas en sur poids. Je suis enceint.

Devant l'air hébété du jeune homme, Harry ré expliqua.

- Dans le monde magique l'homosexualité n'existe pas entre guillemets, les gens s'aiment tout simplement. Et moi, je suis marié à un homme avec qui j'ai eu des enfants. Je suis aujourd'hui enceint de mon cinquième enfant et je vais d'ailleurs bientôt accoucher.  
>- Avec qui? Demanda hébété Harry.<br>- Harry aujourd'hui je suis marié à Drago et on est heureux ensemble…  
>- Ce n'est pas possible… pourquoi?<br>- Parce qu'il était là quand j'avais besoin d'aide.  
>- Alors vous n'êtes pas mon futur et je ne suis pas votre passé.<br>- Les choses évoluent…  
>- Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais il va falloir vous trouvez des noms, les élèves ne vont plus tarder à revenir de Près au lard. Intervint Séverus du futur.<br>- Vous pouvez toujours garder vos prénoms se sera plus facile pour vous mais il vous faut changer de nom de famille. Proposa Remus du futur.  
>- Pourquoi ne pas prendre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère Drago?<p>

Drago répondit par une grimace, puis Drago du futur intervint et dit:

- Tout le monde connaît le nom de jeune fille de mère ici et puis ils le rapprocheraient peut être au parrain d'Harry.  
>- On pourrait peut être faire un jeu de mots les gens n'y penseront pas.<br>- Oui mais quoi?  
>- White…<p>

Drago eut un grand sourire puis dit:

- Pourquoi pas… vous êtes d'accord? Vous resterez père et fils ça sera plus facile.  
>- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.<br>- Et nous? Demanda Séverus.  
>- Grant.<br>- D'accord et Potter?  
>- Hopper.<br>- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Harry.  
>- On va vous emmenez dans vos appartements. Et Séverus vous pouvez rester ici, puisque maintenant vous êtes le nouveau professeur de potion. Dit Séverus du futur.<p>

L'autre Séverus acquiesça et timidement Harry se racla la gorge et demanda:

- Si le professeur Rogue de notre temps est professeur de potion alors vous quelles sont vos fonctions?  
>- Je suis directeur de Poudlard Harry. Lui répondit l'homme.<br>- Et Dumbledore?  
>- Il a prit sa retraite. Répondit avec une certaine amertume Drago adulte. Amertume qui s'était d'ailleurs installée sur les autres visages aussi sauf celui d'Harry adulte.<p>

Tout le monde sortit donc de la pièce, sauf Séverus qui prenait place dans les cachots où ils étaient arrivés. Ils montèrent les escaliers vers un endroit qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Ils furent arrivés devant une toile représentant un grand lion et un Serpent.

- Ce sont vos appartements à tous, il y a donc quatre chambres séparées. Vous les répartirez entre vous comme vous le voulez. Expliqua Drago.

Les voyageurs prirent donc possession des lieux. Harry eu droit à une chambre rouge, petite, mais chaleureuse où il se sentit très vite bien. Celle de Drago était d'un gris métallique et malgré tout apaisante. La chambre de Remus était composée de couleur sobre entre le blanc et le beige, quand à celle de Lucius Malfoy elle était de couleur, vert pomme.

Dans sa chambre Harry découvrait les lieux, il y avait une commode très ancienne mais qu'il trouvait très à son goût, il y avait aussi un bureau et un lit sur lequel il sauta. Le lit était très moelleux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire de contentement.

Soudain Drago, Lucius et Remus entrèrent dans sa chambre et quand Drago le vit ainsi il ne pu s'empêcher un petit sourire.

- Vous avez des vêtements M Potter? Demanda Lucius.

Harry se releva et tira sur ses vêtements trop grands et usés que Dudley lui avait "gracieusement" donné. Il les regarda comme si il cherchait lui aussi à savoir si il était habillé.

- Autre que ceux là… Reprit Lucius avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
>- Euh et bien… il se dirigea vers la commode et celle-ci était vide. Il se retourna vers les trois hommes et fit signe que non avec la tête.<br>- On n'a pas non plus d'affaires scolaires.  
>- Bien, il va donc falloir que nous nous rendions au chemin de traverse, allons demander au directeur.<p>

Ils se rendirent donc devant la gargouille et là ils se regardèrent et Remus demanda:

- Vous avez une idée pour le mot de passe?  
>- Bézoard. Proposa Harry et la gargouille se mit à pivoter.<p>

Les trois autres le regardèrent étonné et se demandèrent comment le petit brun pouvait savoir le mot de passe du bureau directorial.

- C'est la première question que m'a posé Rogue le jour de mon premier cours de potion. Il devait se douter qu'on viendrait le voir.  
>- Comment cela? Demanda Remus<br>- Il m'a demandé où j'irais pour trouver un bézoard. J'ai fais que proposer…

Ils frappèrent alors à la porte et Séverus les fit entrer. Il les laissa emprunter le cheminé après qu'ils leurs aient expliqués la raison de leurs venues. Ils apprirent aussi que Séverus était déjà partit.

Drago, Lucius et Remus étaient arrivés lorsque Remus conseilla aux autres de se reculer, et Harry arriva comme un boulet de canon. Il se releva difficilement, plein de poussière, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés, si cela était possible.

- Désolé… S'excusa le petit brun en arrivant.

Il replaça ses lunettes et ses vêtements alors qu'il rougissait devant l'air surpris et rieur des autres en face de lui.

Ils étaient donc sur le chemin de traverse avec l'argent que le directeur leur avait donné. Ils allèrent d'abord acheter les livres et affaires scolaires dont ils auraient besoin pour l'année scolaire, dans cette époque où ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient. Après cela ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour les robes de sorciers. En ressortant avec leurs achats Harry pensait qu'ils rentreraient au collège, mais ils prirent un autre chemin et se dirigèrent vers le côté moldu de Londres.

- Pourquoi on va du côté moldu? Demanda alors Harry.  
>- Et bien pour acheter des vêtements moldus… Répondit Drago, peu sûr que la question en soit vraiment une.<br>- Mais pourquoi?  
>- Et bien ce sera mieux si on veut sortir du côté moldu.<p>

Harry acquiesça alors, mais pas forcement très motivé.

- Harry… L'interpella Remus.  
>- Mmh… Répondit Harry distrait.<br>- Tu fais une de ces têtes, tu ne vas pas à Askaban…  
>- Non… mais enfin… ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc de faire les magasins…<p>

Ils firent donc les magasins et alors qu'Harry essayait un énième jean Drago lui dit:

- Je ne te trouve pas très motivé… Dis nous si tu aimes ou pas c'est tout !  
>- Mais on s'en fiche c'est juste des vêtements… celui là ou un autre c'est pareil…<p>

Il s'attira alors deux regards sceptiques de la part de Lucius et Drago.

- Quand je dis qu'à Gryffondor ils n'ont pas de goût. Très bien puisque tu ne sais pas choisir, on prend ça.

Drago faisait le tri et choisissait ce qui allait le mieux au Gryffondor, et intérieurement il jubilait de pouvoir choisir des vêtements au petit brun, pour le rendre aussi beau qu'il l'était sans ses habits trop grands et abîmés.

Une fois leurs courses terminées ils rentrèrent à Poudlard où ils furent tous présentés dans la grande salle. Harry et Drago s'assirent alors près d'un préfet qui était venu les chercher.

- Je m'appelle Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, je suis préfet en chef et à Serpentard. Vous verrez on a beaucoup de cours en commun. Venez on va s'asseoir là bas.

Ils prirent place à la table de Gryffondor et ils furent assaillit par différents enfants. Les deux arrivant du passé se rendirent alors compte que les maisons étaient toutes mélangées et que les élèves mangeaient là où ils le désiraient. Gabriel était donc leurs premier fils, et à Serpentard. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry et les yeux aussi gris que ceux de Drago. Il avait la peau plutôt pâle mais avait la corpulence d'Harry, la taille fine et de taille plutôt petite.

- Salut, moi c'est Ellen, je suis sa sœur.

Ellen quant à elle était le portrait craché d'un Malfoy.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. C'est le portrait craché des Malfoy. Mais je suis à Gryffondor et père dit toujours que j'ai hérité du comportement de papa. Selon lui je vis dangereusement, sans le mégalomane à mes trousses, évidemment.  
>- Moi c'est Thomas Malfoy. Et non je ne suis pas leur frère… Je suis… leur oncle…<p>

Drago qui était en train de boire se mit à recracher tous sur la table et Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Leur oncle… Mais alors tu es le fils de…  
>- Remus Lupin et Lucius Malfoy.<br>- Mais jamais je ne l'appellerais tonton, faut pas exagérer il a à peine trois ans de plus que moi…

A leurs table Drago et Harry qui maintenant se souvenaient de leurs réactions en rencontrant leurs enfants et Thomas, se souriaient.

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas les images que j'avais dans la tête quand j'ai appris que Thomas était mon demi frère. Murmura Drago à l'oreille de son mari.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu as encore été t'imaginer? Demanda alors curieux Harry.<br>- Comment ils avaient conçut Thomas…  
>- Tu as osé imaginer ça…?<br>- T'en fais pas pour m'empêcher de tout revomir je me suis demandé ce que j'étais en train de te murmurer et le plaisir que je devais avoir à t'avoir près de moi et à t'avoir fais des enfants.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent alors vers la table où se trouvait le "petit" Drago et celui-ci les observait, puis rougit violement en comprenant qu'il s'était fait prendre à les regarder.

Les semaines passaient dans ce nouvel environnement mais les choses n'avaient pas forcément évoluées. Drago avait essayé mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Harry. Lucius et Remus depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour leur couple et leur enfant n'osaient même plus se regarder. Un jour, fatigué de cette situation Remus avait prit sa décision, et alors que lui et Lucius étaient seuls dans leur quartier, il se plaça devant l'aristocrate et lui demanda:

- Pourquoi?  
>- Je vous demande pardon? Fit Lucius interloqué, mais gardant son self contrôle pour ne pas rougir.<br>- Ça vous gêne d'être marié avec moi?  
>- Euh… Et bien non, là n'est pas la question mais…<br>- Alors elle est où? Coupa Remus.  
>- Je savais bien que ça ne durerait pas éternellement… Marmotta le blond. Ce que je vais vous expliquer est assez difficile pour moi, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, sauf si quelque chose vous échappe.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Remus à cause de certains événements j'ai dû effacer une partie de votre mémoire… on était en 7éme année et nous nous sommes, pendant quelque temps, aimés. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange mais c'est la vérité. Aussi absurde que cela peut paraître je t'ai aimé. Notre relation est restée pendant un temps secrète et ça ne me dérangeais pas d'en parler et tu en as parlé à tes amis. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas acceptés notre relation. J'étais pour eux qu'un vil Serpentard qui profitait de toi et puis Lucius Malfoy… amoureux… peu de personnes y ont cru… Mais je t'aimais réellement et tu le savais… du moins j'espère… finit il avec un sourire. Le fait que tes amis qui t'avaient aidés et soutenus te rejettent pour ton amour pour moi… te rendait malheureux et tu culpabilisais. Tu pensais que tu leurs étais redevable à eux qui t'avaient accepté tel que tu es… magnifique… ajouta t-il avec un sourire. Ce qui fit rougir violement Remus. Je ne supportais plus de savoir que mon amour pour toi te détruisait. J'ai l'impression que chaque personne que je veux aimer je les blesse finalement. Un jour où ça devenait vraiment trop dur, j'ai fais mon choix. Ton bonheur, mais pour de vrai. Te libérer de moi de ces commentaires que l'ont faisait sur toi et que je ne supportais pas. Je suis de ces personnes qu'on ne doit pas aimer… Désolé… Je ne pense pas que l'on pourrait se remettre ensemble.<br>- Je peux vous demander un service…?  
>- Dans la mesure du possible, oui je le ferais.<br>- Je voudrais que tu me rendes ma mémoire. Que je puisse me rendre compte par moi-même de ce que j'ai perdu… parce que je n'ai pas eu la force.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé… une fois que j'aurais fait ça je ne pourrais pas faire marche arrière.<br>- Mais je mérite au moins de souffrir un peu en sachant que j'ai perdu ton amour quand toi, tu as dû surmonter seul le fait que je t'oublie si vite…  
>- Remus je savais à quoi m'en tenir… et même si ça a été douloureux je te voyais heureux… là qu'est ce qu'on n'y gagnerais on serait malheureux à deux…?<br>- Je veux savoir.  
>- C'est ton droit. La formule que j'ai utilisé à l'époque, c'est une formule que Séverus et moi avons trouvé dans un vieux grimoire, je connais la formule qui te rendra la mémoire mais il faut que je te dise certaines choses avant. Premièrement, quand je vais libérer ta mémoire, tu vas t'endormir et tu verras tes souvenirs. Tu verras les passages les plus importants et petit à petit, des gestes de tout les jours te ferrons te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Tu comprends?<br>- Oui.  
>- Le mieux c'est que tu t'allonges quelque part, parce que… comme tu vas t'endormir…<br>- D'accord… le mieux se serait d'aller dans ma chambre. Viens.

Les deux hommes entrèrent donc dans la chambre et un peu gêné Remus s'allongea et Lucius se mit sur le bord du lit.

- Ne rougit pas… on a fait pire que ça… Lui murmura Lucius.  
>- C'est vraiment pour me détendre…? Demanda sceptique Remus.<br>- Non, j'adore te voir rougir… Lui répondit Lucius avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa alors, pas vraiment pesant, sans pour autant être agréable pour les deux hommes. Lucius posa sa main sur le front de Remus et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Détends toi… Je ne te ferrais jamais de mal…  
>- Je veux me souvenir Lucius…<p>

L'homme en question soupira puis dit quelque peu soucieux quand même:

- D'accord. Tu es prêt?

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le sort fut lancé en un murmure. Remus se retrouva alors comme happé dans un trou noir et quand il rouvrit les yeux il savait que ça commençait, il allait se souvenir. Pendant ce temps Lucius, lui était soucieux, il se souvenait lui, le malheur qui avait partagé son amant. Il ne voulait pas que tout recommence comme avant. Il replaça sa main sur le front de son ex amant et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de se lever pour retourner dans le salon. Mais au moment de se lever il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Remus endormi mais qui malgré tout tenait sa cape.

- D'accord, je reste.

Il prit alors une position plus confortable sur le lit. Il s'allongea dans le lit sur le flanc et la tête sur son bras replié, il se mit à regarder Remus se souvenir.

Dans ses souvenirs Remus, lui se retrouvait face à un Lucius Malfoy de 17 ans, confus et presque rougissant, après tout un Malfoy ne rougit pas, qui lui demandait:

- Et donc… tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble. Malgré Serpentard, Malfoy tout ça…  
>- Lucius, on est ami et tu m'a montré que tu n'es en rien qu'un con… je t'aime et tu m'as demandé si j'étais d'accord pour avoir une relation avec toi… et je suis d'accord…<p>

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et Remus ajouta d'une voix taquine, faisant des messes basses à Lucius comme si il avait oublié son texte.

- C'est le moment où tu m'embrasses là…

Un peu rougissant tout les deux ils se rapprochèrent et partagèrent leur premier baiser. C'était tendre, passionné, ils se montraient chacun sans aucune gêne, les sentiments enfouit qui aujourd'hui ressortaient et étaient partagés. Ils se séparèrent et Lucius murmura à l'oreille de son amant:

- Je t'aime.

Remus se sentit une nouvelle fois happé et cette fois-ci il se retrouva dans la salle sur demande.

- Te voilà enfin… Murmura au creux de son oreille une voix suave qui le fit frissonner.  
>- Désolé, les autres n'ont pas voulut me laisser sortir sans explication. Répondit Remus en se retournant.<br>- Et la bibliothèque? Demanda son amant.  
>- Ils trouvent que j'y vais trop souvent c'est mauvais pour ma santé selon eux…<p>

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Remus soupira de bien être et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée.  
>- Tu veux en parler aux autres? On peut si tu veux, on est pas obligé de vivre cachés. Je fais surtout ça pour toi, mon cœur. Je sais les horreurs que l'on dit sur moi je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi, je t'aime trop…<br>- C'est pas grave ça, si tu es là alors ça ira. Je n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à mes amis… mais ton père et Narcissa, ils ne seront jamais d'accord…  
>- C'est pas important ça… c'est mes ennuis ça, je me débrouillerais.<br>- Mais moi aussi, je suis là pour toi… Répondit Remus en faisant la moue et en tendant les lèvres vers le visage de Lucius.  
>- Ça veut dire que tu veux un bisou ça? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire.<p>

Remus affirma fortement d'un mouvement de tête et Lucius lui donna alors le baiser désiré.  
>Puis le sentiment de se faire happé revint et Remus su que c'était la fin de se moment qu'il adorait entre les bras de cet homme qui le faisait se sentir bien.<br>Il se retrouva cette fois dans un lit où il était nu avec un Lucius aussi peu habillé que lui. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte sa voix se mit à parler:

- Je suis désolé Lucius, je voudrais vraiment, mais…  
>- Je sais… ton père… mais c'est pas grave on a le temps. Et puis j'en ai quand même profité pour voir ton superbe corps.<p>

Remus se mit alors à rougir violement. Et avec un grand sourire Lucius se pencha vers ses lèvres et y déposa un petit bisou et avec un grognement Remus fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus et le sourire de Lucius augmenta encore et se décida à embrasser son petit ami comme il le devait.

Et Remus su alors que le souvenir allait finir et en effet, quelques instants plus tard il se retrouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et il sentit une colère immense monter en lui.

- Elle t'a bien baisé poupée Barbie, tu te sens mieux? Demanda James amer.  
>- Va te faire foutre James! Ça te fait donc tellement chier que moi je puisse être heureux avec quelqu'un que j'aime alors que toi tu essayes encore de faire comprendre à Evans que tu n'es qu'un con ? Mais tu veux mon avis tu n'y arriveras jamais tant que tu penseras que avoir une relation avec quelqu'un c'est la sauter de temps en temps! Et oui Sirius je peux être vulgaire! Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste accepter que je puisse être heureux avec lui?<p>

Devant le silence qui lui répondit il secoua la tête et dit en se retournant pour partir:

- Allez vous faire foutre.

Et il sortit de la salle commune. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur son visage. Il se mit alors à marcher il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour apaiser sa colère. Il percuta alors quelqu'un alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui. Et quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit son amant il se plongea dans ses bras et entrecoupé par ses sanglot il essaya d'expliquer à son amant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Il fut encore happé encore retourné par le sentiment de tristesse qui l'avait étreint quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était une fois de plus dans les bras de son amant mais cette fois ils étaient dans sa chambre de préfet. Et quand il releva le visage vers son amant il vit ses yeux gris embués de tristesse, puis Lucius se pencha vers lui et lui dit:

- Excuse moi mon cœur, mais je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux et tu as besoin d'eux…

Interloqué Remus allait répondre quelque chose mais il fut couper par les lèvres de Lucius et petit à petit il se sentit de plus en plus lourd et incapable de réagir. Puis il sentit Lucius le porter jusque dans la salle commune et le poser sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Puis Lucius se retourna et il tomba nez à nez avec James, Sirius et en retrait comme toujours Peter Pettigrow. Et méchamment James lui dit:

- Ça y est t'as fini de le baiser…?  
>- Laisse tomber Potter…<br>- On voulait juste savoir c'est quand que tu vas le lâcher, qu'on soit là pour le ramasser.

C'est alors que la colère que Lucius emmagasinait depuis des semaines contre les amis de son amant qui le rendait si malheureux explosa.

- Va te faire foutre Potter, vous, vous rendez même pas compte que vos jalousies de gamin le blesse. Ça fait des semaines qu'il essaie de trouver un compromis pour ne blesser personne. Dans votre tête je ne peux pas l'aimer c'est ça? Je suis trop Lucius Malfoy pour ça, hein? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas su se défendre si je n'avais été qu'un con. Là vous m'énervez. Parce que ce n'est plus moi que vous insultez, c'est lui. Votre "meilleur ami". Ils sont beaux les amis, là quand ça les arrange.  
>- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda soudain la voix de Lili qui arrivait.<p>

Lucius détourna alors la tête, se rendant compte que ses larmes avaient coulées, celles qu'il retenait depuis des semaines pour son amant, avaient finit par couler.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy? Demanda Lili.  
>- Demande à ton petit ami Evans. C'est ça hein, ce que vous cachez à tout le monde? Et oui, quand on veut ne pas se faire prendre on se cache Potter. Dire que tu as reproché à Remus ce que tu es en train de faire. Qu'il s'est rongé le sang pour des hypocrites. Peu importe c'est finit vous êtes contents? Demain, il se réveillera il ne se souviendra de rien de tout ce qui a un rapport avec moi. Il aura toutes ses journées passées avec vous et tout ce qu'il a pu faire avec moi, il l'aura oublié. Satisfait?<br>- Non… Souffla Remus derrière lui.

Lucius se retourna alors et se pencha vers lui. Il passa sa main une dernière fois dans les cheveux de Remus et lui dit:

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux mon cœur je t'assure…  
>- Je ne veux pas…<br>- Shuuutt, dors, ça ira mieux demain, tu verras…  
>- Je veux pas t'oublier… et toi?<br>- Je souffrirais pour deux c'est mieux comme ça…  
>- Je veux pas que tu souffre…<br>- Merci mon cœur.  
>- Je t'aime.<br>- Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé…  
>- Alors pourquoi…?<br>- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça.  
>- Il y a peut être moyen de faire marche arrière…? Intervint timidement James<br>- Il fallait s'en inquiéter plus tôt Potter c'est trop tard maintenant…  
>- Je veux pas… souffla encore Remus.<br>- Je t'aime. Lui Répondit Lucius.

Puis Lucius se pencha en avant et cueillit un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Puis ils se séparèrent et les larmes aux yeux Lucius se releva et murmura:

- Demain ça sera fini mon cœur.

Puis Remus se sentit se réveiller petit à petit et quand il ouvrit les yeux il rencontra le regard inquiet de l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout.

- Je suppose que tu as des questions…?

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête. Laquelle allait il poser? Il en avait tellement.

- Tu savais que mon père abusait de moi?  
>- Oui, quand tu me l'as dit j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de colère et que j'allais me rendre directement chez toi pour tuer ton père. Mais je t'ai vu paniquer en croyant que je t'en voulais et je me suis sentit mal. Moi qui t'aimais tant comment j'aurais pu t'en vouloir…<br>- Et on… je veux dire…  
>- Oui… on a fait l'amour, et c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie…<br>- Et après que je me sois endormi…?  
>- Ils se sont excusés… mais le mal était fait, je t'ai perdu…<br>- Pourquoi tu leur à dit que tu pouvais pas me faire retrouver la mémoire alors que…

Lucius posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

- Pour défaire ce sort il faut au moins attendre deux ans, qu'il se soit affaibli et, mon père m'avait envoyé une bague de fiançailles et il avait pas prévu que se soit avec toi que je me mari… je voulais pas te rendre plus malheureux que nécessaire.  
>- Et aujourd'hui j'ai perdu ma chance…<p>

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça…?  
>- Parce que tu ne veux plus de moi… tu es marié… et tu ne m'aimes plus tu l'as dis plusieurs fois.<br>- J'ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne t'aimais plus…? Demanda surprit Lucius.  
>- Non, mais je l'ai compris…<p>

Lucius inspira plus fort et finalement se pencha vers son ex amant et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On ne retrouvera certes pas tout de suite la situation que l'on avait à 17 ans mais… on peut toujours essayer de nous aimer à nouveau.  
>- Oui évidement, on peut essayer.<p>

Et ils échangèrent un regard tendre et amoureux. Puis Remus se rapprocha de Lucius pour pouvoir se serrer un peu plus dans le creux des bras de son ancien amant.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 17 ans. Murmura Remus.  
>- J'aimerais que se soit vrai et que je ne t'eu pas perdu…<br>- Pardon… S'excusa Remus cherchant à se rapprocher encore de Lucius.  
>- Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur… c'est moi qui ai fait mon choix.<p>

Remus se redressa et se tendit pour atteindre les lèvres de Lucius. Ils partagèrent alors un baiser, à la fois tendre et passionné. Et Remus se fit la remarque que cela lui avait trop manqué et il se demandait même comment il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour vivre sans. Et se fut quand en face de lui il remarqua le sourire de Lucius et son léger rougissement qu'il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Devant les interrogations muettes de son amant Lucius répondit:

- Tu penses à voix haute mon cœur…

Remus se mit alors à rougir lui aussi et alors qu'ils allaient partager un deuxième baiser ils entendirent la porte claquer et Harry hurler:

- Lâche-moi Malfoy!

Ils sortirent de la chambre et y virent Drago près de l'entrée du salon, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry, l'air profondément blessé. Lucius se rapprocha de son fils et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ça va?  
>- Ça pourrait aller mieux… je comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine.<p>

A ce moment là Harry sortit de la chambre, puis sortit de l'appartement, alors que le Harry du futur lui entrait dans l'appartement.

- Je… Commença le Harry du futur en regardant son autre lui partir.

Puis il retourna son regard vers Drago qui semblait totalement abattu. Il se dirigea alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dis…

Drago complètement surpris ne su d'abord pas quoi faire, puis il décida de passer ses bras à lui aussi autour de la taille de l'homme qui l'étreignait. Il profita alors du moment et se mit à sentir l'odeur agréable que dégageait Harry. Un mélange de vanille et de soleil. Ils se séparèrent au malheur de Drago, et Harry reprit:

- Tu sais… en ce moment c'est la pire période de ma vie…

Devant l'air ébahit de toute la salle il compléta.

- Je veux dire quand j'avais seize ans. Les choses allaient mal, je n'avait ni Hermione, ni Ron, je ne pouvais plus demander à Remus de m'aider encore.  
>- Pourquoi? Demanda ce dernier surprit.<br>- Tu en as déjà tellement fais à la mort de Sirius et toi aussi tu l'avais perdu. Quand j'y repense je me dis que j'ai été un peu égoïste. Et aujourd'hui le seul qui se soit rendu compte que plus rien n'allait, c'est Séverus. Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que les gens que j'aime s'éloignent de moi. Alors j'évite de trop m'attacher. Et toi tu me proposes ton amitié, c'est fou et en même temps je sais que toi tu peux m'aider. Laisse moi un peu de temps… s'il te plaît.  
>- Harry je…<br>- Oui, je… on sait que tu nous proposes plus que de l'amitié. Mais plus ça viens et plus je m'attache à toi… ça me fait peur.  
>- Je comprends, mais laisse moi être là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas…<br>- Moi je le sais et lui il va le découvrir… laisse lui le temps, on aime bien savoir qu'on a fait le choix et qu'on ne nous à forcer à rien…  
>- D'accord… j'attendrais encore un peu.<br>- Euh… juste un conseil… continue à être câlin, tu sais discrètement… j'adore ça.  
>- C'est envisageable je pense… Lui répondit Drago avec un sourire.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui s'était rendu dans les cachots et frappait maintenant à la porte du professeur de potion.

- Entrer. Répondit la voix de l'autre côté.  
>- Professeur… Appela en un souffle Harry entre la colère et la tristesse.<br>- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry? Assied toi.

Ils s'installèrent donc tout les deux au bureau du professeur et Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je me suis peut être un peu emporté pour rien, se reprit Harry.  
>- Harry je t'apprends à contrôler tes émotions si c'était le cas je t'aurais enseigner des choses depuis un mois pour rien, et je ne travaille jamais pour rien.<br>- C'est-à-dire que vous allez trouver ça débile.  
>- Harry vous allez finir par me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici oui ou non?<br>- Pardon… en fait c'est Drago.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire et lui demanda:

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?  
>- Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien être son ami… et c'est pas que je veux pas… mais j'ai peur… si lui s'écartait de moi alors que je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, si lui ne voulait plus me parler ou me croire pour quelque chose d'important…<br>- Vous savez je pense que Drago vous aime depuis trop longtemps pour vous abandonner ou ne pas vous croire pour quoi que se soit… si vous devenez vraiment ami il aurait trop peur de vous perdre… je comprends que vous ayez peur, surtout vu comment vos "amis"… le professeur eut une grimace qu'il essaya d'effacer face au regard que lui lança Harry…ils, ont réagit d'une manière que vous ne pouviez espérer alors que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Mais Drago vous adore et faites moi confiance et il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a demandé de lui dire quoi, mais j'ai préservé le secret comme vous me l'avez demandé…  
>- Je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui…<br>- Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il faut faire alors faites le.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il allait partir en remerciant son professeur quand celui-ci lui dit:

- Je viens avec vous il faut que je parle à Lucius.

Les deux hommes partirent donc et une fois arrivés devant la porte Harry se plia en deux sous la douleur. Quand Rogue lui demanda se qu'il se passait le brun ne pu lui répondre à cause de la douleur. Harry entra alors dans ses appartements aidé par Rogue et une fois dans la pièce Drago voulut venir le voir mais Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ouvrit la porte où il vit son futur assis adossé au mur son cri étouffé par un sort. Harry entra et posa sa main dans le dos de l'autre et petit à petit leurs traits se détendirent.

- Comment tu fais ça? Souffla son futur.  
>- Acuponcture… tu ne le savais pas…?<br>- Si… mais avec mon ventre je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre.

Une entrée fracassante se fit entendre et le plus vieux des deux Harry souffla:

- Drago…  
>- Chaton…<br>- Ça va… j'ai trouvé un merveilleux médecin. Sourit Harry.  
>- Mais… comment tu fais? Demanda Drago adulte.<br>- C'est de l'acuponcture, c'est un point où pendant une douleur due à une grossesse calme le bébé et la douleur… Expliqua le plus jeune.  
>- Et toi tu le savais…? Demanda Drago adulte à son mari.<br>- Oui mais, quand je le faisais moi-même rien ne se passait alors j'ai pensé que ça ne marchait pas, je viens de me rendre compte que mon ventre m'empêche de toucher ce point de mon corps.  
>- Ça devrait être passé là…<p>

Alors doucement Harry enleva sa main du dos de son futur et la douleur ne revint pas. Les deux Harry s'adressèrent alors un sourire.

Le plus petit Harry se releva et Drago adulte aida son mari à se relever. Harry se dirigea alors vers Drago et doucement il posa sa main sur l'avant bras du blond et lui murmura:

- On peut se parler en privé…  
>- Oui, bien sûr…<p>

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre d'Harry et ils se mirent assis face à face sur le lit.

- Je veux m'excuser d'abord… je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû alors que tu m'as simplement proposé d'être amis…  
>- Merci…<br>- Ensuite je voulais te demander, si… si ta proposition tiens toujours… est ce que tu veux toujours essayer d'être mon ami…?  
>- Oui, bien sûr… Mais Harry je voulais te dire que enfin… Je t'aime… alors j'espèrerais toujours plus que ton amitié, mais je ne perds pas espoir, je te ferais tomber amoureux…<br>- Tu n'en a pas besoin Drago… Je… pense que je t'aime déjà… mais… je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs et je peux pas aller aussi vite dans mes relations avec les autres… je peux pas aller aussi vite que les autres…  
>- Alors tu me demandes une relation purement platonique…? Demanda ironiquement Drago.<br>- Euh… non pas vraiment, mais… Répondit Harry, qui avait pris la réflexion de Drago au sérieux.  
>- J'ai compris Harry on va y aller doucement… Reprit-il avec un sourire.<br>- Et puis…  
>- Oui?<br>- Et si je t'oublie…

Drago pouffa et essaya de se reprendre et répondit:

- On n'oublie pas un Malfoy.

Ils se mirent alors à rire tout les deux et Drago vit Harry se triturer les doigts et gesticuler sur place.

- Arrête. Lui dit Drago en posant ses mains sur celles d'Harry et lui dit encore. Fais ce que tu as envie, je vais pas mal le prendre…  
>- Ce n'est pas ça… Harry sembla hésiter puis il se pencha en avant et se jeta dans les bras de Drago.<br>- Oh…ça y est je peux mourir… fit Drago d'un air très dramatique.

Puis il sentit Harry pouffer contre lui. Drago se jeta alors en arrière et ferma les yeux, alors qu'Harry rigolait au dessus de lui.

- Non, ne meurs pas Drago, je t'aime trop… Fit Harry en jouant les jeunes vierges…  
>- Trop tard il fallait s'en soucier avant…mais est ce que tu exaucerais ma dernière volonté…?<br>- Je ferais tout pour toi…  
>- Jure moi, de ne jamais sortir avec personne quand tu m'auras perdu et surtout pas avec la belette.<p>

Harry explosa alors de rire et Drago reprit avec un faux air sérieux:

- Je suis sérieux j'ai bien vu qu'il arrêtait pas de te tripoter!  
>- D'accord mon Drakichou…<p>

Drago eut un frisson et reprit avec sérieux:

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Dit il en se relevant.

Harry en rigolant se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit:

- C'est miraculeux! Tu es sauvé!  
>- C'est pas drôle Harry. Dit il en rigolant.<p>

Harry lui fit alors une petite tête de chiot abandonné et disputé.

- Non, sérieusement je supporte pas ce surnom, ça me rappelle le pékinois.  
>- Tu as un pékinois?<br>- Nan, c'est censé être ma future femme…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux se releva et sortit de la chambre, Drago d'abord surprit se mit alors à le suivre. Il retrouva Harry prêt de Remus et prêt à lui dire quelque chose de grave.

- Quoi Harry? Demanda Remus.  
>- Et ben Drago, il a dit du mal d'une fille.<p>

Les trois adultes le regardèrent surprit devant la remarque très enfantine d'Harry. Se demandant se que pouvait bien avoir le survivant.

- Nan mais attends ça a pas encore été prouvé que c'est une fille… Intervint Drago.

Séverus et Lucius se retournèrent alors vers le blond et lui demandèrent du regard de qui ils parlaient.

- De quoi tu parles Harry? Demanda Remus.  
>- Mais si tu sais Pansy Parkinson. Le pot de colle avec Drago.<br>- Je vois pas…  
>- Mais si celle qui te faisait du gringue.<p>

Lucius émit alors un borborygme indéfinissable et Remus demanda:

- Comment tu sais ça?  
>- Parce que c'est vrai? Demanda Lucius.<br>- C'est pas ce que tu crois, elle restait souvent à la fin des cours pour me poser des questions, et en tant que son professeur je me devais de lui répondre et puis j'ai revus Sirius, et… enfin tu sais comment il est…  
>- Non, je ne sais pas explique moi…<p>

Lucius qui avait vu la gêne et qui voyait surtout que son amant avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer, se mit à douter. Evidemment Remus, il le savait était trop raisonnable pour avoir une relation avec une élève mais celle-ci aurait pu profiter de sa naïveté.

- Lucius, tu m'écoutes…? Demanda Remus.  
>- Mais évidement. Lui répondit celui-ci avec naturel.<p>

Mais Remus soupçonneux lui demanda alors:

- Et je disais quoi?  
>- En résumé, que ce n'était pas de ta faute…<p>

Remus regarda Lucius circonspect et se retourna vers Harry pour lui dire:

- Qu'est ce que tu veux c'est un Malfoy on ne refait pas le monde.  
>- Mais moi j'ai rien fais…Se plaignit Drago.<p>

Pendant ce temps Lucius n'en revenait pas, son Remus le snobait alors que placé en observateur Séverus souriait du bonheur des quatre hommes en face de lui.

- Bien je vous laisse puisque apparemment vous vous amusez… Intervint Séverus.  
>- On ne s'amuse pas! J'ai rien fais!<br>- Tu as dit du mal d'une fille… Lui répondit Harry.  
>- Je suis gay…<br>- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Pendant ce temps Remus se réfugiait dans sa chambre mais Lucius le suivit et au moment de rentrer dans la chambre lui aussi la porte se referma.

- Mon cœur qu'est ce que tu fais…?  
>- Tu ne m'écoutais pas…<br>- Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Je t'écoute toujours mais là j'étais en train de me demander quelle excuse bidon elle avait inventé pour que certains en viennent à croire que tu as eu une relation avec elle… et par quel moyen saugrenu elle a essayé de te draguer… Mais enfin mon cœur c'est juste ma jalousie mal placée qui m'a fais me plonger dans mes pensées.

La porte se rouvrit sur un Remus soupçonneux.

- Tu me dis la vérité… hein?  
>- Remus tu sais que je suis incapable de te mentir…<p>

Mais devant la tête qu'affichait Remus, Lucius su qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il réfléchit puis soupira:

- Mon cœur tu le sais tu n'as pas forcément besoin de tes souvenirs pour ça, ton instinct sait que je ne t'ai jamais mentit et que c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer…

Remus sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis attrapa Lucius par le col le fit rapidement entrer dans la pièce, referma la porte et attira Lucius à le coincer entre la porte et son corps. Ils partagèrent alors un baiser passionné et Remus ressentit quelque chose d'étrange comme un déjà vu et il se souvint. Il avait déjà partagé un baiser comme celui là avec Lucius. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il y avait eu les vacances et Remus n'avait pas du tout eut envie de partir. Lucius l'avait alors rassuré en lui disant qu'ils se retrouveraient obligatoirement à la rentrée parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Remus avait les yeux humides.

- Ça ne va pas mon cœur? Demanda Lucius.  
>- Je me souviens simplement combien tu m'as aimé et… ce que j'ai perdu pour mes amis.<br>- Ni pense plus tu te fais du mal… Je t'aime… et je suis heureux de la vie que j'ai eue…  
>- Mais la pierre d'emprise… et le fais que tu te souvenais…<br>- Mais j'ai aussi Drago et aujourd'hui je t'ai de nouveau près de moi.

Devant le silence qu'il reçut en réponse Lucius ajouta:

- Installe toi sur le lit je vais demander à des elfes qu'ils nous apportent un repas.  
>- Je t'aime Lucius…<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime Remus.

Ils partagèrent un sourire et alors que Lucius allait partir, Remus l'attira de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- J'avais oublié que tu aimais autant les baisers… je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose…

Sur le lit Remus par contre était rouge de honte. Lucius sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant! Protesta Remus.  
>- Non, tu es mon bébé. Allez laisse moi aller chercher à manger.<p>

Quand il sortit de la chambre, Lucius vit ce qu'il ne pensait pas voir avant longtemps. Drago enlaçait la taille du petit Gryffondor brun qui retenait son cœur prisonnier depuis leur première année, alors que le fameux Gryffondor avait les mains dans les cheveux de son fils. Se regardant ainsi tous les deux, ils partageaient un moment très tendre qui le fit sourire de fierté et de bonheur pour son fils. Il fit remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge et prévint les deux garçons qu'il allait appeler un elfe de maison, car lui et Remus mangeraient dans leur chambre. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et en profitèrent pour descendre dans la grande salle pour aller manger.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry et Drago s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor. Harry sourit puis murmura à son voisin.

- Je ne pensais pas voir un jour le grand Drago Malfoy, fier Serpentard assis à ma table…

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et Drago lui répondit:

- Est-ce que pour me féliciter tu viendras un jour à la mienne?  
>- Je pense que ça devrait être envisageable.<br>- Coucou! Fit Gabriel en s'asseyant en face de Drago et Harry;

Les deux adolescents le saluèrent en retour et les trois étudiants en face d'eux s'échangèrent des regards entendus puis Thomas demanda:

- Vous… vous venez du passé… n'est ce pas…?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent surpris et désemparé.

- Comment… commença Drago.  
>- Ça parait évident. Un professeur de potion, qui a les mêmes expressions que le directeur, anciennement professeur de potion… Commença Gabriel<br>- Un professeur, à l'air très aristocratique et qui "regarde" le deuxième professeur de Défense… Continua Thomas.  
>- Et surtout un jeune couple, dont un des deux dégage une aura magique énorme et un autre follement amoureux du premier. Disons que tout ça nous a mis la puce à l'oreille… Conclut Ellen.<br>- Je crois que l'on est cerné Drago…  
>- Je crois que tu as raison… quelle technique proposes tu?<br>- Pourquoi moi?  
>- C'est toi le survivant…<p>

Harry le regarda avec une moue voulant clairement dire je-vois-pas-ce-que-ça-change-trouves-mieux.

- Le survivant, tout le monde l'appelle celui qui a vaincu depuis longtemps…  
>- Pas chez nous… expliqua simplement Drago<br>- Tu savais…? Demanda Harry.  
>- Harry, la guerre est prévue pour dans pas longtemps… dans notre époque… je sens que je vais m'embrouiller… et puis je te connais tu aurais refuser de te marier et de faire des enfants si tu devais encore te battre et que tu n'étais pas sur d'en revenir.<p>

Harry se mit à rougir violement et à fixer son assiette, sous le regard attendrissant et le sourire de Drago.

- Et puis j'ai toujours eut confiance en toi mon chaton… lui murmura Drago.

Harry se reteint alors de gémir et rougit encore plus.

- Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeront jamais… plaisanta Ellen.

Face aux regards surpris des deux voyageurs elle poursuivit:

- Père adore faire rougir papa et papa rougit toujours pour un rien.

Face à cette révélation, Harry rougit encore plus en se rendant vraiment compte que c'était ses enfants en face de lui. Ce qui fit rire les amis qu'il avait autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius était partit demander un repas aux elfes de maison et Remus s'était allongé dans son lit et se mit à repenser à tous ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Puis sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit petit à petit. Un autre souvenir lui revenait, Remus le sentait l'attraction qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt dans la journée se fit sentir encore une fois, mais moins violement.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de préfet de Remus et les deux amants partageaient un baiser sulfureux, et quand ils se relâchèrent à bout de souffle les yeux brillants et dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se sourirent.

- Tu es sûr mon bébé… on peut encore attendre…  
>- Non, j'ai… j'ai envie de toi… Répondit Remus rougissant et les yeux baissés.<p>

Lucius déglutit difficilement et expira fortement avant de prendre le visage de son amant entre ses doigts et de relever le visage de ce dernier.

- Si tu te sens vraiment prêt alors d'accord.

Lucius reprit alors la bouche de son amant, doucement, avec une lenteur calculée qui fit gémir son amant de frustration. Alors il lécha lentement la bouche de son amant, celui-ci le laissant alors entrer dans l'antre chaude pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se touchèrent, se firent câlines, possessives et quémandeuses. Alors lentement, Lucius entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son petit ami. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il gémit de bien être en sentant la peau douce sous ses doigts. Cette peau, qu'il désirait et qu'il n'avait que très peu pu découvrir, ne voulant pas brusquer son amant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et délicatement il allongea Remus. Ce dernier complètement soumis aux caresses de son homme ne pu rien faire de plus que de gémir de bien être. Et dans un éclair de lucidité, il trouva son amant bien trop habillé à son goût et il décida de débarrasser son amant de sa chemise, de son pantalon et de tout le reste, il voulait le corps nu de Lucius tout contre le sien. Un fois nu tout les deux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lucius se mit à embrasser, mordre légèrement et lécher chaque partit du cou de Remus et de ses mains il se mit à torturer les tétons dresser de son amant. Celui-ci sous les caresses du blond n'était plus que gémissement sans queue ni tête. Puis Lucius se mit à embrasser son torse et à descendre lentement, il s'attarda sur le tétons toujours dressés, puis descendit encore et s'arrêta au nombril.

- Lucius…  
>- Oui, mon bébé…?<br>- Plus… Gémit Remus en rougissant.  
>- Oh ce que tu es beau mon bébé…répondit Lucius en remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser.<p>

Puis finalement il redescendit ses mains vers l'entre jambe de son loup garou. Lentement après avoir préparer ses doigts, il entra d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui gémit et se tordit sous lui, face à l'intrusion. Puis il entra un deuxième doigt et face au gémissement un peu douloureux de son bébé, il arrêta tout mouvement et voulut faire marche arrière, mais la main de Remus attrapa son poignet et lui intima:

- Bouge.  
>- Bébé…<br>- Bouge! Gémit il encore.

Lucius s'exécuta alors et sentant son amant prendre du plaisir il pénétra un troisième doigt et face à la douleur de Remus, de son autre main il attrapa le désir gonflé de son amant pour lui intimer de douces caresses. Petit à petit le plaisir remplaça la douleur et alors Lucius retira ses doigts. Un gémissement de frustration indigné de son amant le fit sourire. Puis il prépara à le pénétrer et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là… du calme…

Il pénétra alors doucement son petit brun et celui-ci ne supportant plus l'attente s'empala sur le membre dressé de son blond.

- Bébé… Soupira Lucius entre le plaisir et l'horreur d'avoir pu fait mal à Remus.  
>- C'est bon… ça passe…<p>

Alors pour lui faire oublier la douleur, lentement Lucius embrassa toutes les parties du visage de son amant et caressa le membre de celui-ci. Alors le loup garou se remit à gémir et à bouger les hanches faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que son blond bouge en lui. Petit à petit il se mit à bouger et alors que l'un comme l'autre allaient atteindre l'extase leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides et Remus atteint l'orgasme et alors que Lucius sentait la prise se raffermir sur lui, il atteint lui aussi le plaisir. Lucius se posa après cela à côté de Remus et le prit dans ses bras et Remus lui murmura à l'oreille lui mordillant le lobe:

- Je t'aime…  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé…<p>

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus se réveilla alors de son souvenir et se redressa les joues rougies.

- J'ai déjà vu ce rougissement et ces yeux écarquillés… sourit Lucius dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Remus détourna alors le regard.

- Alors tu viens vraiment de te souvenir de notre première fois… sourit Lucius.  
>- Comment? Demanda Remus en se retournant vers son homme.<p>

Lucius monta alors que le lit et saisit le visage de son amant et lui dit:

- Tu as fait exactement la même tête quand tu t'es réveillé le lendemain matin, de cette fois magique où je t'ai fais l'amour.  
>- C'était…mais la phrase de Remus resta en suspend.<br>- Oui… incita Lucius à continuer.  
>- Il y a eu… d'autre… Demanda timidement Remus.<br>- Malheureusement non mon bébé… mais maintenant on a tout notre temps…

Remus se remis à rougir sous le sourire de son amant.

- Le repas est servit… tu viens…?  
>- On ne peut pas manger ici?<br>- Tu veux qu'on mange au lit…?  
>- Tu ne veux pas?<br>- Bouge pas je reviens.

Lucius revint alors avec son plateau repas et il s'installa contre le montant du lit, puis il attira Remus entre ses bras, coupa la viande et en prit un bout entre ses doigts et le tendit devant la bouche de Remus. Celui-ci ouvrit alors la bouche et lécha le doigt de celui-ci l'air innocent. Lucius plongea alors son doigt dans de la mousse au chocolat et le tendit encore à Remus mais celui-ci protesta:

- Ne mélange pas tout…  
>- Tu n'en veux pas…?<br>- C'est pas ça, tu sais que j'adore le chocolat mais…  
>- Très bien… souffla alors Lucius.<p>

Celui-ci étala alors le chocolat autour de la bouche de son amant et fit un point sur son nez. Puis il se mit à lécher le chocolat sur le visage de celui-ci.

- Délicieux…  
>- Le chocolat…?<br>- Non, toi!

Remus prit un autre bout de viande et le tendit à Lucius celui-ci le pris entre ses doigts et mordit gentiment les doigts de Remus et finit par les lâcher en les léchant. Cependant quand Remus récupéra ses doigt ceux-ci étaient transparents. Ils se redressèrent en vitesse et allèrent dans le salon et au même moment entrèrent Drago, Harry et Séverus. Ils s'entre regardèrent et finalement disparurent totalement pour réapparaître dans le bureau de Séverus. Ils se virent et se sentirent bizarres.

Finalement ils ne se souvenaient pas de leurs voyages dans le temps, ils avaient juste l'impression que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le "futur" ils l'avaient fait là, comme si ils n'avaient jamais voyagé. D'abord un peu perdus, ils reprirent contenance et allaient repartir à leurs activités mais Harry qui était pendu au cou de Drago le regarda et devant le sourire de celui-ci baissa la tête en rougissant et se fut alors qu'il rencontra le collier du blond et il se fit la remarque qu'il devait enlever le sien. Le voyant faire les autres firent de même en se souvenant eux aussi qu'ils devaient l'enlever. Et même si ils étaient persuadés qu'ils devaient enlever ce collier aucun d'eux ne se souvenaient du pourquoi de ce fait. Ils rangèrent précieusement ce dernier, leurs instincts leur disant qu'ils en auraient besoin plus tard. Puis ils repartirent chacun à leurs activités. Il était tard, Drago et Harry décidèrent donc de rentrer dans leur dortoir et d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain au déjeuner les deux princes de Poudlard s'adressèrent un sourire, puis discutèrent avec leurs amis. La vie avait repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. La nouvelle que Lucius était libéré de la pierre fut tenu secrète et il pouvait donc ainsi continué de servir Voldemort en tant qu'espion sans jamais se faire soupçonner par celui-ci bien trop sûr de son emprise sur le riche blond. Remus et Lucius étaient évidemment resté en contact et essayaient de se retrouver le plus souvent poss

ble. Mais c'était difficile, il ne fallait pas que Narcissa se doute de quoi que se soit et donc les deux amants se voyaient peu à leur goût.

Harry et Drago avaient eux, continué à se rapprocher, pour le plus grand plaisir du dernier qui voyait l'homme qu'il aimait de plus en plus souvent. Mais si à Serpentard personne n'avait rien dit de par la position de Drago en tant que préfet en chef et le richissime fils du bras droit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, à Gryffondor le schéma était tout autre. Il y avait d'abord eut, les meilleurs amis du Survivant, qui eut n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Harry faisait ça. Hermione et Ron disaient se sentir trahis par le jeune homme. Qu'ils le comprenaient de moins en moins, qu'il était devenu très différent après la mort de Sirius. Qu'ils comprenaient que ça l'affectait mais qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il se remette de la mort de son parrain. Que ce n'était pas en devenant amis avec ce con de Malfoy que ça allait s'arranger. Harry n'avait plus su où se mettre ce jour là. Il avait trouvé ses amis, bien moins "amicaux". Il lui semblait que ceux-ci lui plantaient des poignards dans l'âme. Ils lui avaient rappelé la mort de Sirius et le fait que se soit entièrement sa faute. Il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre et aujourd'hui qu'il arrivait à de nouveau sourire et à commencer à se pardonner, ils lui rappelaient avec force ses erreurs. Harry hors de lui, des larmes dévalant ses joues avait alors répliqué que, Drago, lui ne le jugeait pas. Et face à l'air moqueur de se amis, il avait repris. Il avait alors expliqué que lui ne lui rappelait pas la mort de son parrain mais essayait de le sortir de se gouffre béant dans lequel il lui semblait tomber sans fin. Que Drago lui s'était rendu compte de son mal être que ses "meilleurs amis" n'avaient pas vu, trop occupés à explorer les amygdales l'un de l'autre. Que Drago lui, l'avait cru et l'avait soutenu quand il lui avait parlé des Dursley et de ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Hermione fit alors la seule chose qu'Harry la pensait incapable dans ce genre de situation. Elle eut un rire ironique et moqueur et lâcha froidement.

- Harry encore cette histoire avec ton oncle et ta tante… ne te moque pas de nous… c'est n'importe quoi! Jamais Dumbledore te laisserait dans un endroit où son "petit protégé" pourrait être en danger…tu veux qu'on te plaigne encore…? Il n'y a pas assez de regard fixé sur toi. C'est comme le fait que tu nous reproches de nous aimer! Tout ça parce que tu n'es pas capable d'avoir des relations stables avec les autres. C'est pas de notre faute si tu n'arrives pas à passer outre ton complexe du super héros. Complexe qui a faillit nous coûter la vie maintes fois…

Harry était devenu complètement amorphe devant les réflexions de la jeune fille et comme pour enfoncer le clou Ron reprit:

- C'est vrai Harry tu devrai arrêter de te monter le scrout… le monde ne va pas cesser de tourner parce que tu n'es plus là. Arrête de te prendre pour Merlin.

Harry était anéantit ses amis pensaient donc de lui qu'il se montait le bourrichon et qu'il était trop égocentrique. En larmes, il sortit de son dortoir où se trouvait ses deux ex meilleurs amis, traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor pleine de curieux qui murmuraient sur son passage et courut à travers les couloirs faisant fi de tout ceux qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Arrivé dans les cachots, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de potion, qui lui ouvrit d'abord agacé qu'on le dérange et quand il vit le jeune homme en face de lui il ne pu retenir ses paroles:

- Potter… mais qu'est ce… et avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, son neveu qui était dans son bureau lui passa devant pour serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Les deux Serpentard firent donc entrer le rouge et or dans le bureau et Drago le fit s'asseoir sur lui dans un des fauteuils du professeur. Séverus s'installa en face des deux garçons et il vit son neveu essayer de calmer le brun. Au bout de cinq minutes d'essaie Drago ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à désespérer. Ils se demandèrent en un regard ce qui avait bien pu arriver au brun pour qu'il soit aussi déboussolé. Le professeur de potion commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur, il connaissait le jeune homme, il était émotionnellement fort grâce aux gens qui l'entourait, malgré les horreurs de sa vie. Puis petit à petit la respiration du jeune homme se fit plus régulière et il commença à s'endormir. Terrifié que le jeune homme se laisse aller ainsi Séverus voulut pratiquer la légillimencie sur le jeune homme pour que son esprit occupé ne soit pas assailli par Voldemort. Drago comprenant son geste mais pas la raison interféra.

- Je fais ça pour lui Drago. Si Voldemort pénètre son esprit on risque gros.

Drago le laissa alors faire à contre cœur. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même mais il ne voulait pas découvrir ce que son amant ne lui avait pas encore dit et il savait que son professeur en savait certainement plus que lui sur certaine partie de la vie d'Harry. Puis il vit Séverus avoir un sourire attendrit. Celui-ci se leva alors, sous le regard intrigué de son neveu.

- Bravo, Potter. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter. C'est devenus un excellent légilimens.

Drago eut alors un sourire attendrit et caressa les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, essayant par la même de coiffer un peu le Gryffondor. Séverus se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et revint avec deux tasses à thé et une théière.

- " Vous voulez continuer notre discussion M. Malfoy?  
>- Oui, j'aimerais"<p>

Les deux hommes se parlèrent par la pensée par peur d'interrompre le sommeil sûrement léger d'Harry et surtout il ne voulait pas que celui-ci entende en se réveillant de quoi ils parlaient, surtout que celui-ci en était le principal sujet. En effet Drago expliquait à son professeur combien il était amoureux de celui-ci et qu'il voulait l'aider mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que le jeune homme se confie.

- "Vous savez, reprit le professeur, le fait qu'il vous ait parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les dernières vacances est déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il a peur que vous le laissiez et qu'il se retrouve seul. Il a besoin de vous. Vous êtes aujourd'hui la bouée qui l'empêche de couler et de sombrer dans des pensées affreuses…  
>- Mais je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout et ça me rend fou! Je voudrais tellement faire plus.<br>- Il va le faire laisser lui le temps. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit de ses vacances?  
>- Qu'il avait eut des problèmes et qu'il s'est retrouvé blessé. Que c'est vous qui l'avez guérit et aider à ce moment là. Pas beaucoup plus. Surtout que je sais que ce qui l'a blaisé ce n'est pas le courant d'air, mais je sais pas qui c'est. Voldemort? Des mangemorts?<br>- Il vous en a dit que très peu mais il a commencé à se confier à vous ce qui veut dire qu'il le ferra de plus en plus croyez moi. A moi non plus il ne m'a pas tout dit tout de suite.  
>- Je me sens tellement impuissant je voudrais faire quelque chose de concret.<br>- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Vous l'avez fait sourire. Vous l'avez fait rire. Je ne me souviens même plus de quand date ses sourires avant vous. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte…? Même le quidditch ne le rendait plus réellement heureux.  
>- Oui, évidemment j'ai vu…<br>- Je change de sujet mais comment va votre père?  
>- Il joue du fait qu'il est un bon Malfoy. Il a un masque.<br>- Il arrive encore à voir… Lupin?  
>- Oui… mais que très peu… il s'en contente pour le moment.<p>

Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation Drago avait enlevé sa main des cheveux d'Harry qui refusaient de lui obéir et l'avait posé sur la hanche du brun. Harry poussa un gémissement, qui attira l'attention des deux hommes. Harry prit ensuite la main sur sa hanche et la posa sur ses cheveux sous les sourires moqueurs des deux Serpentards. Mais voyant que la main sur ses cheveux ne le caressait pas, il imposa un mouvement à cette main et la relâcha en pensant que celle-ci allait continuer le mouvement, mais Drago ne reprit pas le mouvement. Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard du blond et comprendre pourquoi celui-ci refusait de lui faire des papouilles. Et Harry croisa le regard souriant et Drago lui demanda:

- Tu veux quelque chose? Le Serpentard avait alors un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry fit la moue, puis décida de bouder son ami et voulut se lever. Mais au moment de se lever les bras de Drago autour de sa taille le retinrent sur lui.

- Tu as le droit de bouder mais tu restes sur mes genoux. Dit Drago d'un ton qui n'intimait pas la réplique même si il restait doux.  
>- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous veniez frapper à ma porte dans cet état.<p>

Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vague et se mirent à briller alors que des larmes venaient les humidifier.

- Vous pensez que je suis trop égocentrique? Trop égoïste? Commença alors Harry hésitant.  
>- Qui vous a dit ça ? Demanda le professeur de potion.<br>Harry se mura alors dans un silence et baissa le regard sachant ce que son professeur allait lui dire.  
>- Peut-être alors vaut il mieux que vous expliquiez tous à avant, qu'il comprenne la situation.<br>- D'accord. Hésita Harry en hochant la tête.

Harry tortura ses doigts tout en cherchant ses mots, Drago intervint alors:

- Harry, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. Ce que je veux c'est t'aider et pour ça il faut que je sache se qu'il se passe.

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau et commença la voix hésitante:

- Il faut que tu saches qu'avant mes onze ans je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ma tante est la sœur de ma mère. Seul ma mère était une sorcière, et ma tante l'a toujours détestée. A l'image de Voldemort qui déteste les enfants de moldu, ma tante déteste les sorciers. Elle pense que se sont des monstres. Evidemment mon oncle est d'accord avec elle. Ils savaient que j'était un sorcier, mais mon toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire avec des sorciers, qui sait ce qu'on aurait pu dire d'eux. Et même si je ne savais pas, ils m'en voulaient d'être ce que je suis. J'étais donc chez eux une sorte d'elfe de maisons. La nourriture m'arrivait quand ça leur plaisait, ce qui m'a donné cette apparence chétive. Dit il en grimaçant.  
>- Moi je te trouve très beau comme ça… Lui chuchota Drago.<p>

Harry se mit alors à rougir, alors que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel.

- Puis un jour j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier. J'avais la possibilité d'être quelqu'un d'autre que le cousin de Dudley. Mon cousin est une vraie brute et quiconque m'approchait avait à faire à lui. Je n'avais donc pas d'amis. C'était nouveau et j'avais droit à une nouvelle vie. Et puis Voldemort. J'étais encore une personne à part. Le survivant. Les gens m'approchaient mais pas vraiment pour moi. Mais j'avais des amis. Je vivais des moments exceptionnels à Poudlard. Au début mes moldus avaient peur de moi. Ils m'ont donc fournit une chambre et à manger. Et petit à petit ils ont découvert que je ne pouvais rien contre eux et ont commencé à avoir moins peur. Puis cet été, tout à changer. Dudley a commencé à me taper dessus et j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai pas réagit. Il m'avait tapé dessus parce qu'il ne supportait plus de m'entendre faire des cauchemars sur la mort de Cédric et de mon parrain. Ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient plus forts, plus grands que moi et que je n'arrivais pas à me défendre. Finit la chambre, le lit, les repas, une vie descente. J'ai retrouvé mon placard sous l'escalier. J'attendais la fin des vacances avec impatience et je comptais les jours. Puis le jour est venu. J'ai pu partir. Mais j'étais dans un sale état et je savais que dehors il y avait des aurores, pour me protéger d'une attaque de mangemorts. Ironique quand on sait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Je me suis jeter un sort d'illusion et personne n'a rien vu. Je suis donc arrivé square Grimauds et le professeur Rogue s'est rendu compte de mon illusion, mais je ne sais pas comment.  
>- Votre très cher Lupin vous a pris dans ses bras et vous avez grimacé, légèrement mais vous l'avez fait je me suis demandé pourquoi.<br>- Tes moldus, te maltraite… et Dumbledore? Demanda Drago.  
>- Il… ne m'a pas cru. Au début je ne voulais pas leur dire, mais le professeur Rogue m'a poussé à le faire. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que j'étais déjà surveillé. Et que dans son bureau je pouvais parler sans code, qu'il était protégé.<br>- Et Granger et Weasley…? Continua Drago.

Rogue eut une grimace alors qu'Harry détournait la tête.

- Quoi? Je voudrais qu'on me réponde! Harry…?  
>- Ils ne m'ont pas cru… Dit il les larmes aux yeux. Ils assurent que jamais Dumbledore me laisserait dans un endroit où je suis en danger. Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas penser non plus que le Survivant celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort puisse faiblir devant de simples moldus.<br>- Tu reste humain chaton. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça à toi qui ne te plaint jamais de rien.  
>- Pourquoi tu dis ça?<br>- Je suis mangemort. Traître mais mangemort. Je sais qui est Voldemort et cet homme est un fou. Alors je suis fier de toi qui arrives à sourire encore malgré ce que tu vas devoir subir et ce que tu subis déjà je suppose. La mort de Cédric Diggory. Celle de ton parrain. Et de ce que tu me racontes l'enfance du survivant n'a pas été un conte de fée. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que tu arrives ici en larmes?  
>- Ron et Hermione, m'ont dit des horreurs sur toi. Je t'ai alors défendu. Tu n'as rien du petit con qu'ils imaginent et je… j'ai pas supporté qu'ils disent du mal de toi. Expliqua le brun de plus en plus rougissant. Et ils m'ont ensuite dit que j'étais qu'un traître et que j'étais égoïste. Que je voulais trop que l'on s'occupe de moi. Et ensuite ils m'ont redis que l'histoire avec mes moldus n'était rien que des mensonges. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Drago tendit alors la main et essuya les larmes que petit brun sur ses genoux. Puis il posa sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier et lui intima de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis là mon chaton. Ecoute moi, ce ne sont que des trouillards et moi je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état.  
>- , demain nous sommes Samedi je propose que vous alliez dormir dans le chambre de préfet de Drago. Il doit y avoir de la place, non? Proposa le professeur et sur ses dernières paroles il regarda son neveu.<br>- Oui évidement, il y a la place. Répondit Drago  
>- Bien et demain, pour Près au lard… continua le Professeur.<br>- Je n'y vais pas professeur. Coupa Harry.  
>- Pourquoi? Demanda Drago.<br>- J'ai encore des devoirs à finir et je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Je ne veux pas croiser le regard dégoûté des autres Gryffondors.  
>- Bien, dans ce cas vous déjeunerez plus tard…?<br>- Oui.  
>- Bien, maintenant il serait temps d'aller se coucher jeunes gens. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on vous croise dans les couloirs et qu'on vous retire des points. Surtout toi Drago.<br>- Bien professeur. Répondit Drago.

Sur ce, les deux garçons repartirent vers la chambre de préfet de Drago. Celle-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin que la salle commune de Serpentards. Ils entrèrent dans celle-ci et Harry savait que Drago avait vraiment bon goût pour la décoration personnelle de la chambre. Celle-ci était rectangulaire et les murs de brique étaient nus, renforçant l'idée qu'on était dans un château. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau et un peu plus loin une commode en bois. En face de la commode se trouvait un grand lit double aux draps de soi vert brodé d'argent. Puis à côté du lit une autre porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain privée.

- Tu veux prendre une douche peut-être?  
>- Euh… je veux bien… j'ai pas de… pyjama…<p>

Drago le regarda d'abord surpris, puis compris que le Gryffondor, contrairement à lui dormait en pyjama et pas en sous vêtements.

- Euh… je dois en avoir un quelque part…Répondit Drago en cherchant dans une commode.  
>- Tu dors pas en pyjama? Demanda surpris Harry.<br>- Euh… non. Mais je peux en mettre un si tu préfères.  
>- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais j'aime bien avoir un pyjama.<br>- Euh… oui… je cherche.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago et lui prit un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de sport qui traînait au fond du tiroir.

- Ça suffira largement.  
>- Tu es sûr.<br>- Oui le mien y ressemble à peu de choses près.

Après cela le brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Un fois douché et habillé du pyjama il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'était fait la remarque que les vêtements de Drago sentaient comme le blond et qu'ils ressemblaient un peu à un couple en s'échangeant leurs vêtements ainsi. Il se calma et finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Il vit alors le blond dans son lit son drap vert le couvrant jusqu'aux hanches. De la où était Harry seul un petit bout de l'élastique de son boxer se voyait. Le torse de celui-ci bien en vu du Gryffondor. Torse imberbe et finement dessiné par le quiddittch et dont la pâleur était caractéristique de son propriétaire. Drago qui était en train de lire un livre le ferma et releva la tête en sentant un regard sur lui. Il croisa alors le regard troublé d'Harry et il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement dû mettre un pyjama, pour le confort de son brun. Et au moment où il allait se lever pour prendre un t-shirt, Harry s'approcha pour se coucher et se poser le plus prés possible de lui. Il étendit alors les bras et le brun se calla contre son torse. Une fois tout les deux couchés l'un contre l'autre, Harry releva la tête et il croisa le regard gris, doux et passionné qu'il aimait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il le croisait ces derniers temps. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et enfin quand elles entrèrent en contact, le baiser était doux, chaste. Puis Drago resserra sa prise sur le corps d'Harry et de sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qu'Harry lui offrit avec plaisir quelques secondes plus tard. Le ballet de leurs langues se fit d'abord doux, câlin, ils se découvraient, puis petit à petit leur baiser se fit plus fiévreux et quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent d'abord. Leurs regards essayaient de se comprendre puis il se sourirent, s'offrir un dernier baiser et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit pendant que Drago éteignait la lumière.

Le lendemain matin les deux amants se réveillèrent aux alentours de neuf heures. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle qui était vide. La plupart des élèves était déjà partit à Près au lard, ou pour les rares qui étaient restés, ils étaient encore en train de dormir. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle qui était vide. Et au moment de se diriger vers la table, Drago pensait se diriger vers celle de Gryffondor, mais il sentit la petite main dans la sienne se diriger vers la table opposée.

- Harry…  
>- Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller là bas…<br>- D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers la table des verts et argent et prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ensuite ils passèrent la mâtinée dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis petit à petit la discussion en vint à l'enfance des deux garçons.

- Comment c'était quand tu étais petit Drago? Demanda Harry.

Pour seule réponse il obtint un haussement de sourcils de la part du blond lui indiquant qu'il n'allait pas répondre comme ça. Harry se colla alors au jeune homme, releva la tête vers lui pour croiser les orbes grises.

- Tu triches Harry! C'est très Serpentard de faire ça, tu sais…?  
>- Réponds moi… s'il te plaît… moi je t'ai parlé de moi…<br>- Malgré ce que tu peux t'imaginer, l'enfance du grand et orgueilleux Drago Malfoy, n'était en rien centré sur son petit bonheur et ses petits plaisirs d'enfant gâté.  
>- Drago, ça fait longtemps que je ne pense plus comme ça…<br>- Depuis quand? Demanda surpris Drago.  
>- Depuis que la pierre d'emprise est sortit du corps de ton père…<br>- … comme si je ne t'aimais pas déjà assez…  
>- Hein…?<p>

Pour toutes réponses le blond sauta au cou de son amant et l'allongea dans l'herbe le plus délicatement possible. Harry était écroulé de rire sous les assauts de son amant et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Puis ils partagèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Mais quand Drago sentit un perle salé se mélanger à la saveur du baiser il se releva et regarda Harry surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe chaton…?  
>- Voldemort.<br>- Ferme ton esprit mon chaton et regarde moi. Je t'aime et je ferrais toujours tout pour toi. Je serrais toujours là pour toi. Et tu ne vas mourir et tu sais pourquoi?

Alors qu'Harry fermait son esprit au Lord noir il secoua la tête en signe que non il ne savait pas la raison qui faisait croire à Drago qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Parce qu'il y a trop de personnes que tu ne peux pas abandonner. Il y a Remus, Séverus, rigole pas, il est bourru mais il t'adore et depuis qu'il a découvert ton quotidien il ferrait tout pour te garder et te protéger. Faut que j'arrête je deviens jaloux. Et puis il y a moi tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, qu'est ce que je ferrais sans toi…? Et même si ce n'est pas normal de le dire, dans le sens que tu n'as que 16 ans. Tu ne peux pas abandonner le monde à ce détraqué mental…  
>- J'abandonnerais pas… je te le jure…<p>

Au loin il virent alors Séverus arriver en courant et leur crier:

- Levez vous! Ils arrivent!

Ils ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois. Les deux amants se relevèrent et prirent leurs baguettes en position d'attaque. Puis Harry vit arriver les membres de l'ordre. Il croisa alors le regard de Remus qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il serait avec lui. Il y avait aussi Minerva McGonogall d'habitude si distante qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas abandonner qu'il pouvait le faire.

Et au bout du parc ils virent arriver les mangemorts reconnaissables entre mille par leur déguisement, menés par le Lord noir toujours aussi peu humain depuis sa re-transformation. Puis ils se mirent à hurler et arriver devant Harry le Lord annonça en tournant le regard vers Drago:

- Il serait temps que les traîtres se dévoilent et changent de camp.

Et des deux côtés il y eut des surprises. Voldemort qui pensait récupérer Drago Malfoy le vit rester immobile et le regarder avec fierté. Puis il vit son si fidèle Lucius partir du côté de son fils, dans le camp du survivant sous le regard haineux de sa femme. Puis il remarqua Séverus qui se trouvait en face derrière le Survivant. Voldemort hurla face à cette traîtrise et quand il jeta un sort sur ses mangemorts qui s'étaient rebellés, le Survivant jeta un sort de protection de la main. Voldemort hurla une nouvelle fois sa rage, sous le regard surpris de Drago, Remus et Lucius alors que Séverus affichait un regard fier. Puis le Survivant remarqua que Pansy Parkinson était de l'autre côté avec Grabbe et Goyle. Puis il croisa un regard bleu et haineux. Il reconnu ensuite Ginny Weasley son ancienne copine, tout comme Cho chang. Voldemort remarqua le regard du Survivant et lui dit:

- Tu vois toutes les personnes que tu côtoie finissent mal. Tes parents, ton parrain, tes ex… mais à ce que je vois, la liste va s'agrandir ajouta t-il en regardant Remus puis Drago et enfin Séverus.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry tourna le regard vers Drago.

- Ne me quitte pas des yeux! Doloris! Hurla le mage. Harry se courba sous le sort.

Drago allait se baisser vers son amant mais il fut retenu par Séverus. Il entendit Rogue dans sa tête lui dire.

- "Le sort aurait dû lui faire plus de mal que ça! Ce n'est pas normal!"

Puis ils virent Harry se redresser alors que le sort continuer de déferler sur lui. Trop surpris les faibles combats qui avaient commencé s'arrêtèrent et ils regardèrent tous le Survivants se relever d'un Doloris de plus en plus puissant. Fatigué, surpris et de rage le sort se stoppa.

- Avada Kedavra!

Le sort était lancé et avait tué d'un seul coup son destinataire. Trop surpris personne ne pu bouger. Alors c'était ainsi la grande bataille, seulement quelques blessés. Pas de marre de sang, rien. Harry avait vaincu, simplement parce que de rage le Lord avait baissé sa garde. Même si le fait que le brun se soit relevé d'un doloris était un exploit. Puis Harry s'écroula et Drago le prit dans ses bras. Et alors que les mangemorts essayèrent de s'enfuir. Ils ne purent pas bouger. Ils voulurent jeter des sorts et ne purent pas. Ils comprirent qu'ils étaient stupéfixés. Harry fut emmené à l'infirmerie, ainsi que les quelques blessés. Pendant ce temps les aurores étaient arrivés et avaient arrêté les mangemorts. Lucius fut alors vite envoyé dans l'infirmerie pour ne pas être arrêté. Il retrouva son fils en larmes dans l'infirmerie, à côté de l'infirmière scolaire qui tentait de guérir le Survivant dont les blessures s'aggravaient de minutes en minutes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lucius.

Drago avait les bras croisés la tête posée sur ses avants bras et tenait dans sa main celle de son amant. Drago leva le regard vers son père et voulut lui répondre. Mais une tornade arriva dans l'infirmerie suivit par Séverus qui malgré le fait qu'il disait de ne pas s'inquiéter à Remus, se dépêchait d'arriver au chevet du jeune homme. Lucius prit son amant dans ses bras pour qu'il ne gêne pas l'infirmière qui essayait de guérir le jeune homme.

- Lucius… gémit Remus.  
>- Je sais, du calme. L'infirmière va tout faire pour le guérir. Doucement…<br>- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda le professeur de potion.  
>- Bonne question! C'est comme si un doloris était en train de lui être jeté.<br>- Je vois…  
>- Professeur sans vouloir vous commander. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir l'air plus concerné! C'est stressant de vous voir comme ça.<br>- Calmez vous Pompom. Continuez. C'est bien un Doloris. Mais je me demande comment Potter à pu faire ça.

Les regards curieux furent tournés vers lui. Sauf celui de Pompom qui écoutait, tout en continuant de guérir l'élève.

- C'est de l'ancienne magie. Quand nous avons pris connaissance de la prophétie nous avons cherché à augmenter la magie d'Harry par tous les moyens. Nous avons donc étudié l'ancienne magie. Mais celle-ci affaiblit grandement le sorcier qui en a recours nous avons donc décidé d'abandonner. Le sort qu'il a utilisé permet de couper la douleur comme si celle-ci n'existait pas. Les blessures apparaissent alors quand les sorciers se savent en sécurité. D'où le fait que tous les mangemorts étaient stupéfixés. Il a utilisé sa magie à son maximum pour pouvoir être en sécurité et enfin il s'est évanoui et la douleur a commencé à affluer dans son corps. Ce qu'il a fait est un exploit magique comme il n'y en a pas eu depuis Merlin.  
>- Mais et pour le guérir je fais quoi moi? Demanda l'infirmière.<br>- La même chose que pour le doloris et il lui faut du repos pour que sa magie revienne. Et elle n'en reviendra que plus puissante.

Drago retourna son regard vers le petit brun et finalement caressa le dos de la main du garçon. Puis l'infirmière arrêta ses soins alors que les blessures se stagnaient sur le corps du jeune homme. Drago se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime mon chaton. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser seul… je survivrais pas.

Pour seule réponse il eut le silence.

- Je vous laisse . Je vais m'occupez de mes autres patients. A plus tard Messieurs.  
>- Il lui faut surtout du repos. Mais il va guérir ne vous en faites pas. Il risque de se réveiller dans une semaine. Je vous laisse je vais préparer des potions pour Mme. Pomfresh.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Lucius tenait toujours dans ses bras Remus. Ce dernier releva la tête vers son amant et quand il le vit il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

- Merlin, Lucius tu es blessé…  
>- C'est rien Remus, je vais survivre.<br>- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Viens avec moi. Il emmena alors l'ancien mangemort avec lui et le fit s'asseoir sur un lit, l'infirmerie étant presque vide, du au fait que la bataille avait été courte.  
>- Qui t'a fait ça? Demanda Remus inquiet en prenant du désinfectant pour nettoyer les blessures de son amant.<br>- Ma très chère épouse. Répondit ironiquement Lucius. Il perdit cependant son sourire en sentant le désinfectant sur sa peau le brûler un peu.

Remus soupira face à l'inconscience de cet homme qu'il aimait.

- Mais tu n'as pas vu son état à elle.  
>- Ce n'est pas drôle Lucius.<p>

Lucius fit la moue. Il baissa ensuite le regard pour voir en face de lui. Il tomba face à face avec les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Il avisa les rideaux tirés et se mit alors à déboutonner cette chemise et à en embrasser la peau en dessous de celle-ci.

- Lucius voyons. Tu es convalescent… commença doucement Remus. Alors non! Reprit plus autoritaire le loup garou.  
>- Mais… commença à protester Lucius.<br>- Ça t'apprendra à m'inquiéter! La prochaine fois tu te ferras soigner plus vite que ça!  
>- Mais bébé… tu ne peux pas me faire ça…?<br>- Bien sûr que si je peux et je le fais!  
>- Et ça va durer combien de temps…?<br>- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne, que quand on est blessé on se soigne!

Lucius se mit alors à bouder. Mais comme un Malfoy ne boude pas, il prit son air hautain et ne regarda plus en direction de son amant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit alors Remus.

Les semaines passaient alors dans Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier qui essayait de reprendre son clame suite à la fin de la guerre. Tous les élèves qui avaient été à Près au lard, dont beaucoup de L'ordre du Phénix, étaient déçus d'avoir raté ce moment historique et de ne pas avoir pu aider en quoi que se soit.

Mais surtout plus les jours passaient et plus Drago stressait de ne pas voir son amant se réveiller. Puis un jour où, Drago avait enfin cédé au sommeil, lentement le petit brun se réveillait dans son lit. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et s'étira comme sortit d'un long sommeil très bénéfique après une journée épuisante. Il se tourna vers le côté et observa alors son amant endormit dans un fauteuil non loin de là. Il essaya alors de se redresser et il en ressentit toute la plus grande peine du monde. Mais il se redressa, faisant fi de sa douleur, voulant se redresser et toucher son amant. Il se leva alors doucement et arriva finalement près du fauteuil de son amant. Il s'assit ensuite sur se genoux et se blottit contre son torse la tête plongée dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Plus par reflexe, Drago enserra la taille d'Harry, mais entre le sommeil et le réveil, il prit conscience de cette présence contre lui et ouvrit alors les yeux. Se fut quand il vit la touffe de cheveux bruns qu'il comprit que son amant s'était réveillé. Ilse mit alors à doucement caresser ses cheveux et murmurer son prénom pour le réveiller et savoir si il allait mieux.

- Mon chaton réveil toi… s'il te plaît…

Harry leva alors la tête vers Drago et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu te sens comment…?  
>- Tout mou…<p>

Drago se leva puis le remit dans le lit, se pencha vers lui et lui murmura.

- Je reviens chaton. Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Harry acquiesça alors d'un mouvement de tête et attendit que Drago revienne. Quand celui-ci fut de retour avec l'infirmière, celle-ci l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures et finalement le laissa sortir quand celui-ci lui promit de ne pas utiliser sa magie et de se reposer un maximum. Les deux garçons partirent alors vers la chambre de préfet de Drago où ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour rédiger une lettre pour prévenir Remus de la guérison d'Harry.

Remus avait lui rejoint son amant dans son manoir depuis la mort de sa femme. En effet celle-ci était morte de la baguette de son mari durant la guerre. Les deux amants étaient actuellement dans le salon en train de s'embrasser.

- Mmmh… Lucius… non…  
>- Pourquoi…?<br>- Tes… aahh… tes blessures…  
>- Mais elles sont guérit…<p>

Alors que Remus essayait d'échapper aux mains expertes de son amant, Lucius faisait courir ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci alors que sa bouche torturait son cou à coup de langue. Et quand Remus commença à céder aux avances de son amant un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre.

- Attends…  
>- Plus tard mon bébé. Le coupa Lucius en allongeant son amant sur le canapé.<br>- Mais c'est Hedwige. Riposta Remus en se libérant de son amant et allant ouvrir à l'oiseau.

Remus récupéra la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna un morceau de viande et la laissa se reposer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé où Lucius était encore assis et où il faisait visiblement la tête à son amant. Remus sourit puis se rapprocha de son amant se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Il embrassa ensuite ses lèvres, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il sourit et se pencha de nouveau mais cette fois tortura le cou de son amant et lui dit:

- Aller… fait pas la tête… c'est une lettre de ton fils et d'Harry…  
>- Mais Remus ça fait des semaines que j'attends pour te faire l'amour… j'en peut plus…<br>- Mais on peut ouvrir la lettre et après… faire ce que tu veux…  
>- Tout ce que je veux…?<br>- Pourquoi pas…

Ils ouvrirent alors la lettre et découvrirent que Harry était réveillé et qu'il allait bien même si sa magie était encore faible, et qu'il fallait encore qu'il se repose. Ils se dépêchèrent de répondre qu'ils aimeraient venir les voir et montèrent se réfugier dans la chambre du jeune Lord.

Deux jours plus tard Poudlard recevait Remus et Lucius. Remus lorsqu'il croisa Harry lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser et lui demander si tout allait bien. Discrètement Lucius demanda à son fils si tout allait bien et celui-ci lui répondit que oui assez timidement. Remus sourit en les regardant fier que son amant et son fils essaye de renouer leurs contacts perdus.

- Potter! La voix était sèche et sans réplique. Les quatre hommes se retournèrent pour voir Séverus Rogue arriver vers Harry.  
>- Oui, professeur.<br>- Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Vous aussi. Ajouta t-il en s'adressant aux trois autres.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots et une fois dans le bureau du maître des potions, Séverus se calma un peu, fit asseoir ses convives et demanda:

- Vous venez de vous réveillez, je suppose donc que vous ne le savez pas mais les vacances sont proches et je me dois de vous demandez ce que vous contiez faire…?  
>- Euh… je pensais aller square Grimaud…<br>- Parce que le directeur lui a des projets très diffèrent pour vous. Il veut vous envoyez chez vos moldus.  
>- Mais…<br>- Je sais, c'est improbable. Mais maintenant que j'ai exprimé mon opinion, Dumbledore veut vous y envoyer accompagné d'un aurore ou membre de l'ordre. Et je suis d'avis que ne sera ni moi ni Lupin.  
>- Mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort pourquoi j'y retournerais?<br>- Parce que vous n'êtes pas majeur Harry. Ils vont tout faire pour vous empêcher de partir de là bas et je ne sais pas quoi faire je dois bien l'admettre.  
>- Et si, je proposais à ces moldus de vous prendre chez nous. Comme un camarade de classe de Drago. Vos moldus, puisqu'ils ne vous apprécient pas accepteront et vous vous passerez les vacances avec nous…<br>- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Harry  
>- On peut essayer. Répondit le professeur de potion.<br>- Nous vous y accompagnerons le jours des vacances, d'accord?  
>- Oui… Répondit Harry avec un micro sourire.<br>- Ça ne marchera pas. Dumbledore finira par le savoir.  
>- Vous avez une autre idée Lupin?<br>- L'idée est bonne seulement si on l'accompagne le premier jour ils le sauront.  
>- Et que proposez vous?<br>- De laissez Harry y allez, sans intervenir. Je ferrais alors croire qu je ne suis au courant de rien. Après tout on ne s'est vu que très peu avec Harry et il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne savais pas… puis au moment du tour de garde de Tonks je lui dirais que je prends la relève. A ce moment là je laisse passé Lucius, il s'explique avec les moldus et vous repartez.  
>- Ok, mais pourquoi Tonks? Demanda Lucius.<br>- Parce qu'elle, elle fait des gardes de deux heures et que se sont les plus longues et qu'il faut vous laissez le temps.  
>- Dit surtout Lupin que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et que tu sais donc que se sera plus facile… Nargua Séverus avec un sourire goguenard.<br>- Mais non… se défendit Remus en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

Lucius lui à coté était un peu vexé que son amant soit aussi tentant pour tout le monde.  
>Il ne restait qu'une nuit avant les vacances et Drago était stressé. Il avait peur pour Harry. Remus venait d'annoncer que la première relève de Tonks était une semaine après le début des vacances. Drago avait peur pour l'homme qu'il aimait, il pouvait se passer plein de choses en une semaine et son amant n'était pas encore bien remis de son combat contre Voldemort. Sa magie était encore très faible et exceptés Séverus, Remus, son père et lui, Harry avait toujours peur quand quelqu'un le touchait ou quand quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près.<p>

- Ça va Drago? Demanda Harry.

Drago tourna la tête vers le brun et le vit avec sa petite moue inquiète et ne pu retenir un sourire face à cette bouille qu'il trouvait exquise. Le brun mangeait à sa table maintenant, ses amis et lui ne se parlaient plus et les Gryffondors l'ignoraient. Drago savait que cette attitude faisait souffrir Harry mais aussi qu'il s'était une raison alors il essayait de ne pas trop se sentir responsable de tout ça. Il voulait parler à Harry mais ils étaient dans la grande salle, et Drago ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Il demanda alors au brun si il avait finit de manger pour qu'ils puissent en discuter dans sa chambre tranquillement.

Les deux adolescents sortirent donc de la grande salle et une fois dans la chambre de Drago ils s'assirent sur le lit du préfet en tailleurs face à face.

- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Harry.  
>- J'ai peur pour toi…<br>- Il ne faut pas. Moi je n'y pense pas. Je pense au fait que vous allez venir me chercher et ça me suffit pour savoir que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.  
>- Mais Harry… une semaine…<br>- Avouez jeune Serpentard que la réalité est tout autre…  
>- Quoi? Demanda Drago surprit.<br>- La réalité est que vous êtes tellement possessif que vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir… Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
>- C'est aussi un peu vrai mais je t'aime Harry c'est comme ça, j'arriverais pas à m'en défaire.<p>

Harry se mit alors à rougir violement et à baisser la tête puis il murmura.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Drago.

La tension augmenta un peu dans la pièce. Le "bien" était en trop, mais Harry n'était pas près et Drago le savait.

- J'ai quand même le droit à un câlin? Demanda timidement le rouge et or.

Drago n'en revenait pas, ça y était il pouvait mourir. Ou non il était déjà mort et il avait atteint le paradis.

- Drago… dit quelque chose c'est assez gênant.

Pour toute réponse Drago poussa Harry et l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser, tendrement, doucement mais il lui montrait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux. Finalement ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A s'embrasser. A discuter. Ils étaient heureux et Drago arrivait un peu mettre de coté le lendemain qui lui prendrait Harry.

Et voilà la semaine de vacances était passée, incroyablement longue pour Drago qui avait cru mourir en regardant le temps passé très lentement comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les retarder. Et aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Il était venu avec son père, il avait absolument tenu à venir pour Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent au 4 Privet Drive Remus était encore en train de discuter avec Tonks et ils entendirent Remus argumenter.

- Aller Tonks, c'est ma seule famille, laisse moi monter la garde…  
>- Mais sa change quoi tu ne le verra pas.<br>- Mais peut-être que si il sort…  
>- Il n'est pas sortit depuis le début des vacances.<p>

Le sang de Drago se glaça et si Harry n'avait pas pu sortir à cause de ses blessures.

- Je trouverais peut-être un moyen de l'entre apercevoir ou de lui parler… s'il te plaît je vais pas le manger…  
>- Bon d'accord.<p>

Et la jeune femme se décida enfin à partir. Une fois celle-ci partit et Remus ayant vérifié que personne d'autre n'était là il fit signe à Lucius et Drago que la voie était libre. Les deux hommes arrivèrent alors devant la porte et Lucius frappa contre le montant de celle-ci. Une grasse voix à l'intérieur hurla à Harry d'aller ouvrir. Celui-ci s'exécuta et quand il fit les deux hommes blonds ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur. Les deux hommes eux étaient terrifiés par la profondeur des cernes du jeune homme et surtout de sa maigreur lui creusant les joues. Harry retourna voir son oncle en leur demandant d'attendre et il expliqua à son oncle que c'était pour lui. Il intima alors à Harry de les faire entrer. Quand l'oncle Vernon se rendit compte de la prestance des deux hommes, il se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil et dit à Harry de ramener de quoi rafraîchir les deux hommes. Il s'exécuta et alors démarra une conversation très longue avec l'oncle d'Harry. Cependant un Malfoy arrivant toujours à ses fins Harry pu repartir avec les Malfoy et eut la permission de ne plus jamais revenir. Il récupéra alors toutes ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour et dire. Mais quand ils ressortirent ils virent Remus et Séverus tenu en joug par les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonogall.

- Remus! Hurla Harry en courant vers lui.

Cependant Drago le rattrapa et il darda un regard noir sur le vieux directeur et lui dit.

- Je crois qu'il simule encore et vous?

Dumbledore et McGonogall n'en revenaient pas, ils s'étaient trompés, Harry n'était pas en sécurité chez ses moldus il se faisait frapper et était visiblement très mal traité.

- Je… excuse moi Harry… j'aurais dû te croire… mais… si le survivant arrivait à se faire maltraiter par des moldus, alors… comment aurions nous pu…  
>- Espérer survivre à la guerre… Je sais et je ne vous en veux pas mais laissez moi aller chez Drago.<br>- Bien sûr comment te le refuser…  
>- Merci professeur…<p>

Et se fut sur ces mots que Séverus, Lucius, Remus, Drago et Harry partirent en direction du manoir Malfoy.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Remus et Harry vivaient eux aussi au manoir Malfoy. Et maintenant deux semaines aussi que Drago et Harry avaient officialisé leur relation. Et c'est en repensant à cela que Drago regardait au loin Harry en train de voler sur son balai. Il se souvenait comme le plus précieux de ses souvenirs. C'était après qu'ils soit rentrés de Privet Drive, Séverus avait guérit ses blessures les plus graves et avait ajouté qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos et Harry l'avait appelé et lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Drago, tu te souviens quand on est devenus amis, je t'ai demandé du temps pour pouvoir être sûr de mes sentiments et voilà je pense qu'il est temps de te le dire…  
>- Repose toi on en reparlera plus tard… Avait répondu Drago<br>- Non, je… je t'aime Drago.

Drago avait alors ouvert de grands yeux et n'avait pas su quoi dire.

- Mais si tu veux plus de moi je comprendrais…

Drago n'en revenait pas, son Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait lui et celui-ci croyait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il s'était alors penché vers son amant pour lui prendre un baiser. Un seul petit baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres et quand Harry lui en demanda plus du bout de sa langue il du se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la requête de son nouveau petit ami. Quand il releva la tête il croisa la moue boudeuse du brun et lui dit:

- Plus tard, pour le moment tu te reposes…

Et depuis il vivait son petit bonheur. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Et quand il se réveilla de ses souvenirs qu'il chérissait tant il se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu pensais à quoi? Demanda Harry.  
>- A nous. A notre tout premier bisou.<br>- Tu vires Poufsouffle.  
>- Harry!<br>- Mais je t'aime quand même…  
>- Chaton…!<br>- Les garçons on mange! Appela la voix de Remus depuis la salle à manger.

Ils descendirent alors pour retrouver Remus et Lucius déjà installés à table. Le repas se passa tranquillement avec les conversations de chacun. Puis le repas prit fin et Harry et Drago montèrent dans leur chambre et Lucius et Remus s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé où ils finirent par s'embrasser et à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Harry et Drago eux étaient montés dans leur chambre et Harry embrassa passionnément Drago. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit brun qui gémit sous la caresse. Puis la langue de Drago retraça la mâchoire du brun, descendit dans son cou et se mit à suçoter la peau sous les gémissements de son petit ami. Puis Harry passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et lui retira, il se mit alors à observer le torse svelte de Drago et l'embrassa en une douce caresse, posant à peine ses lèvres. Ils se mirent alors à reculer et ils buttèrent contre le lit et ils tombèrent dessus. Drago au dessus d'Harry, ce dernier complètement heureux devant l'image d'Harry soumis sous lui et tellement beau, les yeux pleins de désir. Puis Drago envoya valser le t-shirt d'Harry et se mit à déboutonner son pantalon, il lui enleva et fini par trouver le boxer de celui-ci où une bosse proéminente ne laissait pas de place pour l'imagination.

- Tu es beau… Souffla Drago

Harry rougit et se tortilla puis il voulut enlever le pantalon de Drago lui aussi. Drago lui sourit puis il l'aida à enlever le pantalon sous les mains timides et tremblantes de son amant.

- Harry est ce que tu as déjà… fait l'amour? Demanda Drago.

Pour seule réponse Harry secoua la tête pour lui dire que non.

- Je vais y aller doucement alors ne t'inquiètes pas… essaye de te détendre lui murmura Drago.

Il reprit alors lentement l'exploration de ce corps offert. Il embrassa son torse puis descendit de plus en plus et arrivé à l'élastique du boxer, il le fit délicatement descendre et libera le sexe de son petit ami gorgé de sang. Il embrassa le bout du désir du brun puis doucement se mit à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme et finit par titiller son entrée avec un doigt. D'un sort il en lubrifia trois et se mit à lentement préparer son amant. Le premier de ses doigts à l'intérieur il attendit de voir la réaction du brun voyant le plaisir venir il en mis un deuxième et le passage se fit plus douloureux, alors lentement il fit de petit mouvement pour faire sentir le plaisir à Harry celui-ci revenant il en fit entrer un troisième mais face à la douleur de son amant ils se mit à caresser son sexe tendu. Harry se mit alors à gémir et Drago retira ses doigts, se qui eut pour effet de faire gémir de frustration son amant.

- Je sais Chaton, chut… doucement.

Alors Drago présenta son sexe à l'entrée de son petit ami et le pénétra doucement. Harry gémit de douleur puis s'habituant à la présence en lui il se mit à gémir plus fort et Drago se mit à bouger en lui. Leurs gestes étaient d'abords désordonnés, mais petit à petit ils trouvèrent leur rythme et le plaisir ne fut alors que plus fort et alors ils laissèrent exploser leurs désirs atteignant la jouissance l'un après l'autre. Puis Drago se posa à côté d'Harry et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime.  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit Harry les yeux mi clos par la fatigue et le souffle court.<p>

Drago sourit alors, il avait une vie parfaite. Evidement elle serait comme toutes les autres, il y aurait des moments moins bien, mais il avait Harry tout contre lui et c'était déjà un paradis sur Terre.

Fin.

Et voilà! en souhaitant encore une fois que ça vous ai plus. :)


End file.
